Las Cronicas del Sharingan: La Busqueda de Suzaku
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *ItaDei* 1/3 Itachi tendra que equilibrar las cosas: su busqueda de uno de los anillos sagrados... y Deidara.
1. Prologo

**(Edit: Este fue el capítulo con más errores ortográficos que había hecho, así que regresé a corregirlos D)**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**DISCLAIMER DEL DOOM: **Naruto no me pertenece, aun…-silva inocentemente-

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. Leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **Muerte de todo un clan…je.

**Conteo de Palabras: **418

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Pró****logo**

_Mi nombre, Itachi Uchiha. Soy un guerrero __de elite en la aldea de Konoha. A mis 19 años tengo más condecoraciones que las que la mayoría de los shinobis normales soñarían en tener en toda su vida._

_Mi clan es el Uchiha. El clan má__s poderoso que existe, o mejor dicho existió en Konoha. Ahora están muertos._

_Yo estuve ahí. Yo participé en su exterminio. Hace 4 años._

_Todavía puedo sentir la sangre fresca escurriendo por mi katana, hasta la punta de mis dedos. Puedo escuchar los gritos, suplicas y sollozos de los pobres diablos que no murieron con un solo golpe de mi espada. Personas que me agarran de los pies y me suplican que las deje vivir, mismas que ignoro y entierro mi sable hasta dentro de su ser._

_Escucho a mis padres. _

_A mi madre, preguntándome por qué lo hacía, cómo podía matar a las personas que amaba y que me amaban. _

"_¿Por qué…?" pregunta ella… "¿amaban…?" Mentira. No les importaba. Solo era un arma. Un asesino._

_Querían que fuera perfecto. Y lo fu__i. Una maquina de muerte perfecta. Sin sentimiento. Me río de la ironía de su situación. Crearon un shinobi perfecto, para protegerse y ser mejores que los demás. Y los maté… No protección… No superioridad… Solo muerte… Y sangre._

_Mi padre… ¡Oh como disfrute su muerte! Más porque yo la cause. Me miró a los ojos. Y yo a él. Y le sonreí…mientras encajaba la espada con lentitud. Disfrutando del dolor que tenía en los ojos…el miedo. La retorcí dentro de él, y gimió un grito lastimero y patético._

_Mire a mis alrededores. Sangre. Sangre por todos lados. Dando al ambiente un tinte rojizo. Al espacio un aire pesado y cargado de muerte y odio._

_Y entonces lo ví._

_Mi hermano menor. Sasuke._

_Me acerco a el y me arrodillo a un lado de su forma temblorosa. _

_-Esto lo hice por ti._

_Él entiende. Y si no…lo hará. Lo hice por é__l. Por el futuro de nuestro clan. El egoísmo y la prepotencia de nuestros familiares nos estaban destruyendo. Lo hice, para que no lo convirtieran, no lo transformaran en algo como yo. Lo hice porque él era el único que estuvo ahí. El único que se preocupaba cuando regresaba del duro entrenamiento que me sometía mi padre. El único que sabía que no era un arma. Era un humano. Su hermano mayor._

_Y lo hizo. Lo entendió__. Y nos fuimos juntos. Lejos de nuestros pasados. De mi crimen._

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•


	2. Leyenda

**(Edit:**** ¡Hello, there! He cambiado mucho. Agregado mucha descripción, pues es lo que más me faltaba, he acomodado los diálogos, etc. Errores ortográficos chequeados, y creo que los he disminuido mucho)**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **ligero UA.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2793

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Capí__tulo 1: Leyenda_

-Vamos, Itachi… ¡No estás tomándolo en serio!

Un golpe esquivado. Una patada dirigida por el lado izquierdo, detenida por la mano del mayor. Sasuke tampoco lo tomaba en serio. Itachi sabía que su hermano menor quería probarle que era fuerte, pero no era necesario ponerle esfuerzo, pues obviamente el más pequeño de los dos tampoco hacía alguno.

Sasuke se limpió el sudor de la frente con su mano, mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de combate, dispuesto a seguir atacando a la menor oportunidad. El sol estaba con toda la fuerza que el inicio de la tarde le permitía.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Se acabó, Sasuke. - la fuerte voz del Uchiha mayor avisó.

Itachi dejó que la más breve de las sonrisas (era, si acaso, una media sonrisa) se mostrara en su rostro, al ver cómo su hermano se detenía en confusión, y luego cómo un duro gesto de enojo y disconformidad se asentaba en su cara

Si por Sasuke fuera, tendría todo el día para entrenar. Itachi no necesitaba tanto, pero estaba preocupado por su hermano y se había vuelto una prioridad para él el que se fortaleciera; si es que algún día le llegara pasar algo a Itachi, Sasuke podría arreglárselas él sólo. No es que Itachi estuviera esperando que le pasara algo, pero aún así…

Itachi le había ofrecido a Sasuke treinta minutos al día para entrenar. El menor los había negado, y le había dicho con reproche que era muy poco tiempo. Después de algunas negociaciones, llegaron al acuerdo de cuarenta y cinco minutos al día

El menor miró con odio a Itachi por unos segundos, mientras caminaba hacia sus mochilas. De ellas sacó un par de botellas de agua y le lanzó una a Itachi, quien la atrapó con facilidad en el aire, antes de empezar a tomar el agua.

Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon, y bajó la botella de sus labios, con el ceño fruncido. Había un sonido entre el ambiente. Itachi observó hacia los árboles que los rodeaban. Alguien estaba aplaudiendo pausadamente, e Itachi se sintió en alerta mientras buscaba el causante de dichos aplausos.

Encima de uno de los árboles, de pie en una gruesa rama, se encontraba la persona que estaba aplaudiendo, apoyada de medio-lado con el tronco del árbol, aparentemente observándolos. _Aparentemente_, pues no estaba seguro--la figura tenía una máscara naranja, con líneas negras en espiral y con un solo agujero para los ojos, cubriendo su rostro. Ridículo.

Probablemente era daltónico. Pobre. El naranja era un color _demasiado_ llamativo para que alguien en su sano juicio, (un ninja, sobretodo) lo usara. En cuanto a su vestimenta, al menos era la de un ninja normal; todo completamente negro.

Lo que realmente perturbaba a Itachi, era el que éste extraño se hubiera escurrido hasta esa posición sin que se diera cuenta. Sasuke tampoco se percató de su presencia a tiempo. No es que debiera dé, el mismo Itachi no lo hizo.

-¡Una excelente batalla! Su espectador ha quedado complacido…-dijo el extraño, mientras dejaba de aplaudir.

Para ese entonces, Sasuke también se había percatado de la nueva presencia y ahora estaba parado junto a su hermano mayor, en alerta.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- preguntó Sasuke, con calma para no perturbar al enmascarado.

-Bueno...- empezó el extraño, bajándose del árbol con gracilidad en un sólo salto. Itachi inmediatamente puso sus sentidos alerta a cualquier posibilidad de ataque.-…deseo muchas cosas, pero ahora me conformaría con una gran y caliente taza de té de manzanilla. Dicen que es bueno para aliviar los malestares del estómago, pero personalmente prefiero algo más dulce…

Sasuke parpadeó. De la nada, sale un… ¿joven?... misterioso, con una estúpida mascara, y empieza a hablar de sus preferencias en el té. ¿Era una broma, esto? El menor volteó hacia Itachi, mirándolo con confusión. Itachi le devolvió una mirada igual, antes de volver hacia el extraño.

-… No me importaría uno frío, después de todo saben igual. - terminó de hablar (o al menos, eso es lo que esperaba Itachi). El moreno mayor estaba seguro que, debajo de la mascara, se escondía una sonrisa idiota de autosatisfacción acerca de su monólogo del té.

-Pero…- continuó, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia a un lado.-…esa no era la respuesta que buscaban ¿Cierto?

Bien. Cambien la sonrisa idiota por una sonrisa presuntuosa y burlona. Esa persona estaba jugando al inocente con ellos, y eso no le gustaba a Itachi.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con dureza Itachi, olvidando de antemano la educación. Este tipo no le daba buena impresión, y si quería algo, más le valía que terminara con esto y lo dijera.

-Oh, que modales tengo. ¡No me he presentado!-dijo la molesta voz del enmascarado.- Entonces, puedes llamarme Tobi.

-Y habríamos de suponer que tú ya nos conoces…-Sasuke supuso en voz alta.

El enmascarado, _Tobi_, rió ligeramente y asintió.

-Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke y él…-volteó su cabeza hacia el mayor-…él es Uchiha Itachi.

Si antes no le agradaba, ahora menos. Había algo en él que simplemente le causaba disconformidad.

-No has contestado a mi segunda pregunta.- exigió Itachi, su voz controlada.

Tobi pareció un momento pensar en lo que iba a decir, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vengo a pedirte que formes parte de nuestra organización…-le contestó, con una seriedad recién mostrada.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Tobi lo miro un momento, y luego movió ligeramente su cabeza para observar al menor de los Uchihas. Itachi percibió esa mirada, instintivamente dando un paso a un lado, así cubriendo a Sasuke con su cuerpo. Itachi suponía que Tobi deseaba hablar a solas ese tema, pero no iba a dejar a su hermano.

-Él no irá a ningún lado.-dijo con advertencia.

Tobi dio un suspiro largo y dramático, haciendo a Itachi querer rodar los ojos ante su actitud.

-Akatsuki.- respondió por fin.

¿Amanecer?, pensó Itachi. Era un nombre poco común, y le hacía dudar, pero sabía que no debía de juzgar así las cosas. Después de todo, su propio nombre significaba comadreja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? -preguntó.

Tobi tardó un momento en contestar.

-Dime, Itachi… ¿has oído hablar de 'Los Diez Dioses'?

•--•--•

Itachi estaba sentado silenciosamente y en meditación, en uno de los sillones de la sala. Sasuke se hallaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación, leyendo un libro despreocupadamente.

-Estás pensando en lo que dijo Tobi…-no era una pregunta. Itachi volteó a ver a su hermano, y observó que Sasuke no había separado sus ojos del libro. Su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien…

Itachi suspiró imperceptiblemente y se recargó completamente en el sillón, cerrando sus ojos y recordando los eventos que habían sucedido más temprano en ese día.

•--•--•FlashBack•--•--•

-He oído algo…-contestó Itachi, preguntándose el por qué de tan extraña pregunta.

Tobi se recargó en el árbol que estaba detrás de él.

-Hay una leyenda…-comenzó a hablar -…que cuenta la historia de los Diez grandes Dioses, y su gran sacrificio para salvar a la humanidad, hace muchos siglos atrás. Ellos depositaron su alma y poder en un anillo, para que, en un futuro, los humanos se ayudaran de estos anillos para salvarse de nuevo…

_La leyenda decía que t__odos los dioses se trataban con armonía, y vivían en paz en su palacio en la tierra sagrada. Todos ellos, excepto Kūchin, el dios Serpiente. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que sus compañeros dioses protegían a los humanos. Él pensaba que eran seres inferiores que no merecían su gracia y protección. Sus decisiones lo llevaron a la búsqueda de poder, queriendo ser la ley suprema en el universo. Esto lo empujó lo empujó a querer apropiarse del poder de todos los dioses. Pero se equivocó cuando empezó con Suzaku, el Gorrión Rojo. Suzaku era uno de los dioses con más poder, uno de los mejores en la pelea. Haciendo presente su poder, Suzaku evitó las intenciones de Kūchin…_

_Avergonzado, desterrado, y lleno de odio, Kūchin s__e marchó, dejando la promesa de vengarse por su humillación. Los dioses no tomaron importancia ante esas advertencias, y rieron de él. Pero un tiempo después, Kūchin se volvió a mostrar, esta vez con un ejército grande y poderoso, lleno de horrendas criaturas creadas por su propia mano, quienes ni voluntad ni corazón tenían, y obedecían a ciegas a su amo. Con esto, Kūchin amenazó con destruir a la humanidad…_

_Al ver esto, los dioses se pusieron en acción e intentaron, en vano, detener el poderoso ataque de la serpiente. Seiryū, el Dragón Azul, preocupado por el futuro de los humanos, entregó su vida, y con su poder espiritual destruyó una gran parte del ejército de Kūchin. Los dioses, motivados ante la heroica acción de su compañero, lo imitaron, entregando así su poder para destruir el resto del ejército. Kūchin murió ante la mano de Rei, el Lobo Plateado, y Suzaku…_

_Los dioses murieron peleando por los humanos, pero Rei creía que su sacrificio no debía ni era en vano. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, el lobo colocó los restos del espíritu de los dioses en diez anillos, los cuales se encargó de esconder y proteger, esperando que algún día el poder de los anillos fueran liberados, y-- _

-Es una interesante clase de historia, sin embargo, sigo sin entender por qué desean que me una a su organización.- Itachi lo interrumpió con frialdad.

Tobi dio un suspiro de resignación. -Los anillos…-continuó, sin tomar en cuenta la ruda interrupción.-…fueron escondidos en diversos lugares, y fueron protegidos por el poder del dios Rei. Solamente la persona indicada puede usar el anillo correctamente y abrir el poder que llevan dentro. Tus acciones han hablado por ti, Uchiha Itachi, y me he dado cuenta que tú puedes ser uno de los indicados para un anillo…

Itachi lo miró pensante. Lo que le había contado era muy fantasioso para ser real, pero le sorprendía que le diera cierta curiosidad ante el hecho de que fuera real. El, er_, personaje_, que tenía frente a sí no le ayudaba con sus dudas. No confiaba en él.

Los ojos de Itachi se deslizaron momentáneamente hacia la mano de Tobi. Ahí, justo en su pulgar, pudo distinguir un anillo.

-Tú tienes un anillo.-dijo, no seguro si estaba preguntando o recalcando.

Tobi asintió riendo ligeramente, levantando su mano izquierda.

-Gyokunyo, la Virgen.-explicó.-No fue tan difícil conseguirlo…-su voz tenía indicios de una sonrisa presuntuosa.

La mano del enmascarado había bajado rápidamente, siendo colocada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Itachi a duras penas logró distinguir el color blanco del anillo y la vaga forma de un kanji.

-¿Y en qué los beneficiaría a ustedes?- preguntó Itachi. Él no era estúpido, y ya tenía experiencia. Sabía que, en este mundo de gente egoísta, nadie hace las cosas sólo porque si. Tenía que haber algo a cambio.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Tobi le respondiera.

-Cuando todos los anillos estén juntos, el poder supremo de los dioses se liberará. Los dioses volverán a vivir entre nosotros, y cuidarán, una vez más, de los humanos. El poder del que disponemos mientras tengamos el anillo es grandioso, eso debe de ser suficiente para ti. Yo sé que a los Uchihas les interesa el poder…

-Tu no sabes nada.- dijo cortante el mayor, negándose reaccionar ante la discreta provocación. Sasuke había estado silencioso, observando y tratando de entender.

-Créeme, se más de los Uchihas de lo que piensas…

A Itachi no le importaba. Su clan ya no existía; solamente él y Sasuke, y eso era todo.

-Te dejaré para que lo pienses. Nos volveremos a ver pronto...-pausó un momento-… o eso espero, al menos. Es agradable hablar contigo.-terminó con la misma voz que había escuchado al principio y con una risita.

Tobi se despidió infantilmente con la mano, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, y miró hacia su hermano, que miraba el lugar en donde había estado Tobi.

-¿Nii-san…? -tentativamente preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi no le respondió nada. Estaba ocupado procesando toda la información que le habían dado hacia unos momentos. Cuando por fin volteó, se dirigió a Sasuke y le dijo que era tarde, era hora de volver. Sasuke no fue capaz de contestarle más que un suave asentimiento, guardando sus cosas en las mochilas.

Siguió a su hermano en silencio, en camino a la casa. No quiso perturbar sus pensamientos, pues sabía que estaba analizando las cosas.

•--•--•FinFB•--•--•

-Sí.- Itachi no podía mentirle a su hermano.- ¿Qué es lo que dices tú?

El menor despegó sus ojos de su libro y lo cerró, colocándolo en su regazo, dispuesto a prestarle toda su atención a Itachi.

Le sonrió levemente.

-Sería…divertido. Una aventura. Por fin saldríamos de este aburrido lugar…

El mayor observó a su hermano con una ceja levantada, y una discreta media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y quien dijo que _tú _vendrías conmigo?

Sasuke le envió una mirada de advertencia, antes de continuar.

-No voy a dejar que mi hermano ande por ahí solo. Alguien tiene que cuidar tu trasero de vez en cuando…

-¿Y ese alguien serías tú…? Después de todo, sólo tienes 15 años…

El menor bufó molesto y volteó la cara. Itachi miró eso divertido. Se levantó del sillón

-Iré a tomar un baño.-le avisó a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo ignoró. Por poco e Itachi no esquiva el libro que le lanzó Sasuke, cuando el mayor le dijo que parecía niña cuando estaba enojado.

•--•--•

El baño le sentó bien.

Después de una tarde dura de entrenamiento, había quedado sudado y acalorado, y agradecía poder refrescarse al fin. Además, había contado con que alguien viniera contando una antigua y fantasiosa leyenda, dándole la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, ofreciéndole poder.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, lo admitía. Hace tiempo que no sentía el correr de la adrenalina que provocaba una pelea en su cuerpo. Las peleas con Sasuke no contaban, después de todo era su hermano, y no se lo podía tomar muy en serio.

Suspiró terminando de tallarse su largo cabello, y cerrando la llave, cortando el flujo de agua. Se amarró una toalla blanca a su cadera y agarró otra para secarse su cabello. Salió del baño en dirección de su habitación. Pero, al pasar por la cocina, paró en seco.

Ahí, en la mesa, estaba _Tobi._ Sintió sus manos convertirse en puños. Estaba en _su _cocina. Hablando con _su _hermano menor. Y lo peor de todo, ¡Comiendo _su _dango!...

Tobi hablaba con Sasuke, haciendo (demasiados) gestos con las manos para enfatizar su historia, mientras deslizaba el delicioso alimento por debajo de su mascara hacia su boca. Itachi estaba enojado. Su hermano se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi y volteó a verlo con unos ojos confundidos y suplicantes. No parecía muy cómodo, al tener que escuchar las habladurías de Tobi.

-Si, entiendo que no le agradé a ella, pero no era para que me atacara con un kunai ¿cierto?... ¡Oh! ¡Itachi-san! Estás…-miro al medio desnudo Itachi- …mojado, huh.

-Sasuke, ve a tu habitación.-ordenó el mayor.

- Pe-…

-_Sasuke. _-cortó la protesta que venía. Sasuke se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió, claramente enojado de que lo hubieran corrido, a su habitación. Su vista se fijó en Tobi de nuevo. Luego en _su _dango.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Oh, solamente contándole al pequeño Uchiha acerca de mis emocionantes aventuras!...- contestó chocando sus palmas emocionado.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos, y levantó una ceja. Tobi suspiró, Itachi pudo haber jurado que el enmascarado había rodado sus ojos.

-También quería aprovechar para preguntarte de tu decisión…-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Itachi no le contestó enseguida. Estaba pensando, tanteando, analizando todas sus opciones, probabilidades. No quería hacer nada que pudiera meterlo a él o a su hermano en más problemas de los que ya estaban, pero la promesa de nuevas aventuras y, para qué engañarse, _más poder_, lo tentaban completamente. Tal vez no era tan mala idea…

-Está bien.- contestó.

Tobi parecía satisfecho.- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, tomo mi salida si no te importa…- Tobi comenzó a avanzar a la puerta.

-Oye…-Tobi volteó sobre su hombro, e Itachi pudo preguntar- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Tengo que encontrar el anillo, lo sé. Pero… ¿Dónde lo busco?

Tobi volteó completamente su cuerpo para encarar al Uchiha.

-No sé dónde está el anillo…-se detuvo un momento, al parecer intentando recordar algo-… pero conozco a alguien que sí sabe. Tendrás que ir con él y pedirle ayuda.

El Uchiha movió su cabeza afirmando. Por dentro no estaba satisfecho; no le gustaba pedir ayuda.

-¿Y…cuál es su nombre?

Debajo de la mascara de Tobi se formó una sonrisa.

-Deidara…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Los nombres de los dioses son los de los anillos que usan en Akatsuki.

Tengo muy buenas ideas para este Fic, y me siento muy positiva. Ahora es mi principal proyecto…

**(****Edit: ****Eso**** decía al principio -.-U Me ha encantado la leyenda que he creado. ¡A veces me sorprendo a mi misma! -sonríe orgullosa con estrellitas rodeándola-) **

**¡Review! ¡¿Onegai?!**


	3. Deidara

**(Edit: Hello, darlings :D Capítulo editado. Me he ocupado de los errores ortográficos, cosas inservibles en ****las A/N, diálogos, descripción agregados. Muuuucha descripción agregada. Dios…escribía horrendo en ese entonces -.-u) **

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **ligero UA.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras:** 3217

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Capitulo 2:__ Deidara_

-_Itachiiiiiii._

-¡Por el amor de kami, Sasuke! Si es de nuevo porque quieres ir al baño, y--

-¡¿Por qué siempre piensas que es por eso, eh?!

-…

-…

-Es eso… ¿Verdad?

-…si.

•--•--•

Teniendo a Sasuke ocupándose de _sus asuntos_, Itachi tenía más tiempo en analizar la información que le había proporcionado Tobi. Aún no se acostumbraba a pensar en él, pues el simple nombre le causaba curiosidad. Ese chico (hombre…lo que sea) era extraño, necesitaban tener cuidado con él.

Su hermano y él ya habían viajado hasta llegar a la Aldea de la Libélula, y ahora estaban por entrar a la Aldea de la Cascada. Según Tobi, el tal Deidara estaba en algún cercano a las orillas de Cascada.

Itachi sabía que vivía bien, este Deidara. Cascada era una aldea turística, por lo tanto sus habitantes se sustentaban con los visitantes que llegaban de otras aldeas. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Itachi pudo notar la gran cantidad de comerciantes que había, y pudo ver que la calidad de vida de ese lugar era alta.

Claro, no había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que tal vez Deidara fuera un ninja. No había pensado mucho en eso, pero, si fuera el caso, no sabría que esperar de su situación económica. Si Deidara era parte de Akatsuki, lo más probable es que, en efecto, fuera un shinobi. La mente de Itachi, además de debatir e intentar predecir el cómo sería Deidara, rezaba en silencio que no tuviera el mismo aire que rodeaba a Tobi. No estaba seguro que pudiera soportar a otro igual…

Cuando llegaron era un poco antes del atardecer, justo antes de que el sol empezara a ocultarse y que empezara a pintar el cielo y las nubes de naranja y rojo.

Itachi se encargó de hacer unas preguntas. Nada comprometedor, preguntas redondeadas y discretas. ¿Conocen a Deidara? ¿Dónde se encuentra? Claro, como todos los buenos shinobis tienen que tener mitad de espía, no dejó salir ninguna información de su boca, y prefirió optar por blancos fáciles. Le hizo esas preguntas a un par de adolescentes que estaban pasando por ahí, y a una señora de edad media que parecía demasiado amable.

Las respuestas no fueron muy variadas. Las adolescentes reconocieron el nombre después de unos breves segundos de pensar, entre sonrojos y risitas coquetas al ver que unos chicos muy apuestos se estaban dirigiendo a ellas por ayuda. Le dijeron que Deidara era un joven que vivía en las orillas de la aldea. Las adolescentes decían no recordar mucho acerca de su apariencia, pues eran pocas las veces en las que salía. Sin embargo, ellas no dudaron en decir algo acerca de su 'adorable hermano.'

La señora tampoco fue mucha ayuda, aunque Itachi agradecía que no se le quedara viendo ni se sonrojara ante cada palabra que cualquiera de los morenos dijeran. Ella comentó que reconocía el nombre, pues su esposo había comprado, hacia cierto tiempo, una de sus esculturas. La señora se refirió un completo minuto al buen trabajo que había hecho este joven escultor con la pieza que había comprado.

Terminando con un gracias, los Uchihas se dirigieron a donde supuestamente estaba el hogar de Deidara. Caminaron por el centro del pueblo, y rodearon algunas de las casas cercanas. Ambos Uchihas se dieron cuenta de que, mientras más avanzaban, el camino se tornaba más verdoso, y los árboles empezaban a acrecentar, mostrando con obviedad el cambio de ambiente, pues estaban dejando atrás la urbanización del centro del pueblo.

El camino también se estaba volviendo ligeradamente inclinado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas, pudieron observar la silueta de una casa que se avecinaba en la cima de la colina. Un poco detrás, se podía distinguir la indistinguible silueta de una pequeña cascada. Con una media sonrisa bien puesta en los labios de Sasuke, y una mirada de victoria en los ojos de Itachi, ambos hermanos empezaron a hacer su camino hacia la casa.

Sin embargo, fueron detenidos ante una serie de ruidos que provenían de algún lugar cercano. Itachi volteó su cabeza hacia su derecha, pues pudo identificar aquellos sonidos detrás de los árboles. Si mal no se equivocaba, eran golpes. Motivado por una extraña y nueva curiosidad, Itachi se detuvo abruptamente. Su hermano se detuvo detrás de él y lo miró con confusión en sus ojos.

Itachi, después de una mirada rápida a Sasuke, empezó a caminar hacia los árboles. Por alguna razón, se encontró deseando conocer el emisor de esos ruidos. No era una persona quien se metiera en los asuntos de otras personas, pero había _algo_ que lo estaba molestando. Al avanzar un poco, sorteando ramas, arbustos, y árboles, se encontró con un espacio abierto.

Los árboles rodeaban el claro en un círculo, dejando al descubierto un pequeño campo. Las largas ramas de aquellos árboles estaban ungiendo como una suave sombra ante el aún potente sol que erguía arriba en el cielo. El campo estaba ambientado como una arena de entrenamiento, kunais y algunos shurikens estaban desparramados en algunos lugares al azar en el suelo, algunos enterrados en los troncos cercanos.

Itachi estaba muy ocupado para notar sus alrededores, sin embargo.

Itachi estaba ocupado estudiando a quien estaba emitiendo esos ruidos. Una chica, una _atractiva_ chica rubia estaba entrenando en medio del campo. La chica estaba golpeando con sus puños, de una manera en la que Itachi pensó que una chica no _podría_ golpear, los restos de un árbol, el tronco, para ser más precisos.

La chica era una kunoichi, por lo que pudo notar Itachi. Estaba vestida en un atuendo shinobi sencillo negro, que se ajustaba a sus modestas curvas perfectamente. Por su tamaño y proporciones, Itachi pudo notar que la chica era aún joven, tal vez hasta su misma edad. Algo que le llamó mucho su atención, fue su largo y rubio pelo, el cual danzaba en el aire con cada movimiento que hacía la chica.

No pudo hacerse una imagen bien de su cara, pues la chica estaba de espaldas. Con un crujido, Itachi pudo ver que el tronco por fin estaba cediendo, y con un último y fuerte golpe, la rubia lo partió en dos. Itachi sintió lástima por el pobre e inocente tronco.

-¡Itachi!- la voz de su hermano alcanzó sus oídos, y el Uchiha mayor tuvo el presentimiento de que no era la primera vez que Sasuke había dicho su nombre para llamar su atención. Sasuke a penas y había alcanzado a su hermano, y ahora estaba junto a él, mirándolo con reproche por haberlo dejado atrás. Itachi lo mandó callar inmediatamente con la mirada, a lo cual Sasuke solo rodó sus ojos.

Cuando Itachi por fin pudo despegar sus ojos de su hermano, volvió a buscar a la chica con la mirada. Cuando volteó al claro de nuevo, sin embargo, la chica no estaba a la vista.

Itachi frunció el ceño, y abrió su boca en confusión. Volteó a ver a su hermano, y por poco y no contiene su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos feroces ojos celestes, los que lo estaban mirando con enojo. Detrás de Sasuke estaba la chica, e Itachi se preguntaba cómo había llegado tan rápido detrás de él, y sin que se diera cuenta. Era frustrante que eso le volviera a suceder en menos de una semana…

Sasuke no había notado la nueva presencia, si no hasta que siguió el camino de la mirada de Itachi que volteó. Un sonido de sorpresa escapó sus labios, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, al ver que le chica estaba justo a sus espaldas.

Ahora que Itachi la tenía al frente de él, pudo terminar de analizarla mejor. Su pelo era largo, y le cubría hasta la mitad de su espalda, y estaba amarrado en una media coleta, mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían la mitad derecha de su rostro, en un flequillo. Pudo también notar que la chica estaba _plana_ de su parte delantera. No es que Itachi se fijara en eso, es solo que...eso.

Cuando los ojos de Itachi dejaron de recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, se encontraron con los de azules de ella. Si no fuera porque la chica lo estaba mirando de una manera enojada (lo más probable es que se hubiera dado cuenta del escrutinio que le estaba haciendo Itachi), Itachi diría que sus ojos eran hermosos. No, esperen. Itachi no diría eso, no importa si no lo estuviera mirando así. Aunque sí podía reconocer los vistos estéticos de la chica.

Cuando lo chica afiló sus ojos, el Uchiha mayor se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo espiándome, un? -preguntó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La voz era un poco más grave de lo que se había imaginado que sería, desconcertando un poco a Itachi.

Pero para ese entonces, Uchiha Itachi se había vuelto a colocar su máscara sin emociones en el rostro.

-Sentimos haber incomodado. Estamos en busca de una persona, y creo que tú nos puedes ayudar.- su voz era el perfecto soneto de la monoteidad, esperando imponer un poco de autoridad en el ambiente. La voz de la chica había sido retadora, e Itachi no quería retos en ese momento, y menos lidiar con niñitas.

La chica analizó por un momento las palabras de Itachi, y su rostro, en busca de alguna razón por la cual desconfiar. Con un suspiro resignado y mientras rodaba los ojos, les contestó:

-Síganme.- Y la chica dio una vuelta, emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida de ese lugar.

Con reluctancia, los Uchihas empezaron a seguirla. Itachi estaba intentando ver si era prudente seguirla, cuando observó que Sasuke le hacía un gesto de acercamiento con sus manos. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke le murmuró:

-Está bien buena, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó descaradamente su hermano, con una media sonrisa.

Itachi lo miró raro por un momento, antes de suspirar y negar con su cabeza ante su actitud, no tanto sus palabras. Pequeño, tonto, y _hormonal_ hermanito menor. Pero no lo podía culpar, tenía 15 años…

Un kunai pasó por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke, y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del Uchiha menor, hubiera sido un golpe directo. Aún así, unos cuantos mechones de su cabello no corrieron la misma suerte, y observó como esos caían en el aire. Sasuke miró desde el lugar de donde le habían lanzado el kunai, y se encontró con la mirada celeste de la chica.

-Los escucho, un. -dijo como respuesta, antes de voltear y seguir su camino.

Itachi la miró con extrañeza y luego volteó con su hermano, que a penas había salido de su sorpresa.

-Etto…- Sasuke comenzó, inseguro de decir algo. No terminó, pues lo vio inservible, ya que la chica había avanzado.

-Vamos.- Itachi lo apuró cuando pasó junto a él, mientras hacía una nota mental de vigilar a esta chica de cerca.

Por un segundo, Itachi se tensó al ver como la chica, quien iba unos pasos frente a él, sacaba algo de un porta-kunai que tenía amarrado en su cadera, pero todo presentimiento desapareció al reconocer ese objeto como unos guantes.

La chica se estaba poniendo un par de guantes negros, e Itachi no pudo evitar recordar que Tobi también usaba guantes. Ahora que lo veía, también vestía todo de negro. Un breve momento se preguntó si acaso era alguna clase de uniforme en esa organización o algo. Y si así lo fuera, ¿Entonces esta chica era parte de Akatsuki? Itachi intentó, con discreción, ver si le era posible encontrar el anillo en su mano, pero la chica ya se había colocado los guantes, y ella, al contrario de Tobi, no usaba el anillo por encima de éstos.

Cuando salieron de la masa de árboles, Itachi y Sasuke observaron cómo ahora la tarde había caído, y el ambiente se había pintado rojizo. No hubo tiempo para contemplaciones, pues la chica no se detuvo y siguió avanzando, en dirección a la colina. Por lo que podría suponer Itachi, la chica debía de conocer a este tal Deidara.

Cuando estaban cercas de la casa, ambos hermanos contemplaron con asombro la belleza de su exterior. La casa parecía antigua, pero se veía resistente, y el color celeste con el cual estaba pintada le daba un toque dulce, si acaso. Se veía elegante, con el pequeño camino de piedras que conectaba la puerta principal con el camino de tierra.

La chica se adelantó ligeramente, y abrió la bella y finamente tallada puerta de madera. Itachi pudo notar con media fascinación como tenía grabado en ella varios dibujos complicados de animales. Pudo distinguir un pájaro, un dragón, una especie de perro o gato, pero la chica no lo dejó terminar de ver, pues ya la había abierto, y la mantenía abierta para que los Uchihas pudieran pasar.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, de nuevo contemplaron el hermoso decorado coloquial al que estaba adornado. Había un mirador en el cielo que le llamó la atención a Itachi, pues de ahí podía ver las nubes rojas y rosas. Estaba alumbrado con algunas lámparas puestas en lugares específicos, y la luz de éstas se esparcía con la ayuda de varios espejos en forma de óvalos, también colocados en lugares inteligentes. El lugar era hogareño, y de alguna forma le recordaba a Itachi de su hogar en Fuego.

Los Uchihas vieron como la chica se acercaba a una pequeña barra, donde agarraba una botella de agua y empezaba a beber sus contenidos con ansiedad. Itachi observó sin sentido y con la más mínima de las fascinaciones el cómo una pequeña gota de agua caía desde su boca, recorriendo su pálido cuello, y luego perdiéndose entre la ropa negra. El mayor sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Estamos buscando a Deidara. ¿Lo conoces?

La rubia dejó de tomar agua y miró a Itachi. Luego chasqueó su lengua y rodó sus ojos, para darle una sonrisa de medio-lado, con un tinte de arrogancia y burla oculta en su mirada.

-Yo…-dijo despacio, rodando cada letra con su lengua, como si fuera algo muy complicado para que los Uchihas lo comprendieran.-…soy Deidara, un.

Hubo un silencio particularmente incómodo, en el cual los hermanos estaban procesando la información recién recibida. Deidara se empezaba a preocupar por la falta de habla de los Uchihas.

-Entonces…-Sasuke comenzó a decir despacio, mirando el suelo como si estuviera leyendo sus palabras de ahí, antes de voltear con Deidara y apuntarlo acusadoramente con su dedo.- ¡¿_Tú_ eres Deidara?!

El rubio, se abrió su boca, un poco ofendido ante el insulto escondido detrás de las palabras del pequeño Uchiha. '¡¿_Tú_ eres un _él_?!" El rubio se sentía con ganas de gritar. No era su culpa de tener una complexión delgada, ni tampoco era su culpa el haber heredado las facciones de su madre. De lo que si encontraba culpable, era su pelo. Ya, a él le gustaba largo. Punto. Y definitivamente algo les sucedía a los hombres de hoy en día, pues no reconocen a un hombre cuando lo ven.

Mientras el rubio discutía mentalmente ante su _incomprendida y elegante hombría_, Itachi le enterró un codo en las costillas de su hermano, señalándole que guardara silencio. Su hermano podía ser un estúpido algunas veces, pero aún estaba un poco asombrado ante eso. La _chica_, no era una chica. Y peor aún, la chica era el _chico_ que habían estado buscando.

Itachi sacudió su cabeza, y miró a Deidara con determinación. Deidara levantó una delgada ceja ante la mirada de Itachi.

-Escucha, nosotros--

-No. _Tú_ escucha.- interrumpió Deidara, he Itachi lo miró mal.- Necesito darme un baño, cuando termine, hablaremos, un. Espero que tengas un buen motivo para venir aquí. -Una media sonrisa se avecinó a su rostro.- Por su bien, un.

Ambos hermanos fruncieron el ceño. Itachi abrió su boca para exigir una explicación a esa respuesta, pero fue cortado por alguien más.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Es terrible! ¡Se acabó--…-el rubio se detuvo abruptamente, al notar que no estaban solos. Era un rubio más joven, probablemente de la edad de Sasuke. Había entrado corriendo agitadamente desde lo que, Itachi suponía, era la cocina, con un plato de comida vacío, y ahora estaba mirando de pies a cabeza a los Uchihas.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?- preguntó Deidara, no contento con la interrupción.

-Etto…- miró confundido al rubio más alto.-… ¿Quiénes son ellos, Dei?

Deidara los miró por un momento, evaluándolos.

-Molestias. Ahora, cuídalos un rato.- Itachi frunció el entrecejo ante la dura referencia; no eran animales.- Iré a darme un baño, un.-terminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras desaparecía por un pasillo.

-¡D-demo…! ¡Nii-san…!- Pero Deidara ya se había ido. El rubio suspiró y volteó a ver a los pelinegros. Les dio una media sonrisa como la de Deidara, solo que esta no se veía tan amenazadora, y con un nuevo cambio de ambiente, les gritó- ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, de veras!

Los Uchihas sintieron una gotita de anime salir de su cabeza. Oh, la noche iba a ser muy larga…

•--•--•

Con un suave movimiento, Deidara se soltó la liga de su cabello, dejando su pelo dorado libre. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se metió dentro de la regadera, dejando que la fría agua enjuagara todo el sucio de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, permitió a sus músculos relajarse. Cuando sintió que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, se enjuagó el cabello y el cuerpo.

Se permitió recargarse un momento en la pared del baño, el agua aún golpeando su delgado y desnudo cuerpo. Su mente divagó hacia las personas que había conocido hoy. También recordó la visión que había tenido en la mañana, justo antes de poder haberse despertado por completo, aún en su cama.

¿Acaso era eso el suceso importante que iba a pasar? ¿Eran ellos las personas que había _visto_? Deidara también recordaba vagamente a haber visto a Tobi. Y cuando veía a Tobi, significaba que la organización se estaba movilizando. O alguien estaba causando problemas, o era que se había identificado el siguiente portador de un anillo. La segunda era la más probable.

Tobi era un idiota. Como si no tuviera suficiente con sus constantes y molestas visitas sin sentido, con su _aparezco-mágica-y-misteriosamente-en-donde-sea no Jutsu_, para que le enviara a _cuidar_, a esos niños. Y no, el no se consideraba un niño, por Kami, tenia dieciocho años ("_en poco tiempo diecinueve"_, pensó con una sonrisa) y era más maduro y cuidadoso que la mayoría de los adolescentes. Claro, tenía que serlo. Una carga como la suya no es nada fácil. Pero…agh.

Suspirando pesadamente de nuevo, terminó de bañarse y se enredó una toalla en la cintura, mientras daba un paso a fuera de la regadera. Una punzada le sobrevino a su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos. De sus labios salió un pequeño sonido de dolor contenido. Sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, intentó seguir de pie, mientras que su otra mano buscaba apoyo, encontrándolo en la pared. Estaba estremeciéndose, y sus ojos estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que le empezaba a doler, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Eventualmente, los temblores cesaron, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, brillosos y aneblados. Pero con eso, una media sonrisa también se avecinó a su rostro.

No podía _esperar_ para por fin poder hablar con los no tan misteriosos Uchihas.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Edit: Wow. Mi escritura era ****horrenda****. Tal vez aún lo sea (-.-U) pero siento que he mejorado demasiado de cuando escribí esto; sigo preguntándome a mí misma el cómo pude haber escrito así antes… y me pregunto cómo, queridos lectores, pudieron leer la primera versión. Ya, esta es la nueva versión, y espero que fuera mejor **

**Me alegra haber contado con maravillosos review-dores, quienes, a pesar de que era tan horrenda mi escritura, me apoyaron desde el principio :D**

**¡Review! ¿¡Onegai!?**


	4. Anillos

**(Edit: Y****a saben. Muchos arreglos )**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Ligero UA

**Parejas:** ItaDei. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras:**2183

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Capitulo 3:__ Anillos_

Itachi pensó que nunca había tenido más razón cuando pensó en que el color naranja era un color inapropiado para alguna persona _normal_. Naruto, por ejemplo, era un perfecto espécimen de ese razonamiento. Su atuendo podría cegar a una persona…y luego hacerla llorar. Un yukata tradicional naranja, con un obi negro en la cintura no se veía mal en su delgado cuerpo, pero Itachi no podía evitar el tener que parpadear varias veces después de unos segundos de estar viéndolo.

Y, oh, _sus conversaciones_…

-¡Adoro el ramen! Pero no solo el ramen normal, ¡soy flexible!, puede ser un tradicional, o uno de puerco, ¡Esos son deliciosos!

De alguna forma desconocida por Itachi, la conversación pasó de '¿Cuál es tu nombre?' a '¿Te gusta el ramen?'

A los pocos minutos de estar junto a él, Itachi averiguó algunas cosas. La mente de Naruto estaba monopolizada con ramen, era la principal. Itachi empezaba a felicitarse a si mismo al ver que aún después de quince minutos mantenía su compostura. Aún estaba esperando a Deidara. Aún sentía que no debería de bajar la guardia. Y ahora, Itachi _sabía_ que no podría comer ramen, por lo menos por algún tiempo…

Los ojos de Itachi se deslizaron hacia Sasuke. Vio como su hermano menor tenía una sonrisa (una estúpida—en la opinión de Itachi, claro) en su rostro, y los ojos del Uchiha menor no se separaban del rubio, quien saltaba energéticamente de un lado al otro aún hablando de ramen. Itachi levantó una delgada ceja. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke por los rubios…?

Pudo sentir una nueva presencia en el aire, y volteó su cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación. Deidara había regresado y… se veía bien, a decir verdad. Traía puesto un yukata sencillo, de color blanco que se desvanecía a la mitad en azul celeste. Un obi color celeste sólido acentuaba su delgada cintura. Contrarrestando con su atuendo, traía puesto calzado de shinobi básico. El ojiazul se encontraba cepillando su largo pelo dorado, con un cepillo color plateado.

Itachi no pudo hacer más que quedarse viendo. Aún cuando el rubio percibió su mirada y volteó a verlo, seguía mirándolo. Aún cuando Deidara cruzó miradas con él, siguió observando. Al final el rubio fue el que rompió el contacto primero (¿Y acaso, eso en sus mejillas, era un sonrojo…?).

-¡Aniki!-la voz de Naruto les llamó la atención a ambos mayores.- Tus invitados son divertidos, de veras. ¿Sabes quiénes son?- No le dio tiempo a Deidara para responderle.- Uchihas, Dei. ¡Son Uchihas, de veras!

Deidara parpadeó. Bien. A Naruto le agradaban los extraños…

-Naruto.

El pequeño rubio se detuvo y volteó con Deidara. Ambos se observaron por un momento, y sin palabras, Naruto parecía haber comprendido a Deidara. Itachi se encontró admirando este detalle. El rubio volteó con una sonrisa y se inclinó cortésmente con Itachi, para luego dirigirse a Sasuke.

-Etto…-una suave coloración rosada adornaba sus mejillas-… ¿Quieres un poco de té?

La media sonrisa de Sasuke se profundizó y se acercó a Naruto. El rubio le sonrió con timidez y lo empezó a dirigir a (lo que suponía Itachi era) la cocina.

Itachi los observó con interés, debatiendo entre si decir algo, o no. Deidara habló primero.

-Naruto no le hará nada a tu hermano…- Deidara comentó, cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Itachi, y luego pareció pensar un momento y frunció el ceño.-…aunque no estoy seguro si Naruto estará a salvo con _tú_ hermano.

Itachi lo miró un momento, analizando su intento de humor. Luego, un pensamiento lo golpeó.

Deidara, al ver la poca reacción del Uchiha, sacó un poco su labio inferior en un pequeño puchero y con fingida tristeza le dijo:-Bien, un. No digas nada—

-¿Cómo supiste que somos hermanos?- le preguntó con desconfianza. Que Itachi recordara, no había dicho nada de su parentesco. Luego maldijo su adelanto. Por lo general, Itachi siempre pensaba las cosas cuidadosamente antes de decirlas, pero fue un impulso el tener que preguntar. Hasta ahora que las palabras habían abandonado su boca, recordó que, de hecho, Sasuke tenía mucha semejanza con él, físicamente hablando. No hubiera sido difícil adivinar que eran hermanos. Oh-uh.

Aunque, la reacción del rubio le causó cierta curiosidad. Deidara se había tensado momentáneamente, e Itachi vio como sus ojos se afilaban.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.- Lo supuse, un.- contestó cortantemente.

¿Lo supuso? Su actitud era… algo misteriosa, si lo ponía así. Empezaba a verle una conducta evasiva, justo como la que había visto en Tobi días atrás. Itachi miró cómo el rubio se amarraba el pelo, dejando unos cuantos mechones en su rostro. El rubio parecía que no tenía intención de seguir hablando, e Itachi se empezó a desesperar. Había venido a ese lugar por una razón, y la iba a hacer válida.

-Éste sujeto—_Tobi,_-comenzó a decir despacio, no pasando por alto el bufido de molestia del rubio al escuchar el nombre 'Tobi'.- Me ha hablado de Akatsuki. Dijo que tú podrías ayudarme.

Deidara suspiró, matando con la mirada la alfombra bajo sus pies. Itachi observó al rubio levantarse y acercarse a una mesilla cercana, donde un juego de té lo esperaba. El rubio, delicadamente, agarró dos tazas y una tetera, empezando a servirlas. Cuando terminó, se dirigió de nuevo, y se hincó frente a la mesa tradicional en el suelo. Itachi se levantó del sillón, y se fue a hincar también, en el suelo. El ojiazul le ofreció una taza y, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho el té (Itachi prefería las cosas dulces), la aceptó. Itachi, al ver que Deidara tomaba de su té y luego se quedaba callado, pensó que tal vez el rubio se había olvidado de la conversación. El Uchiha estuvo a punto de recordárselo, pero Deidara había empezado a hablar.

-Confío en que te habrá contado de la leyenda, un.- le medio preguntó/afirmó. Itachi asintió y el rubio siguió hablando.- Los anillos son… especiales, de alguna forma. Al momento en que el alma de los dioses fueron introducidas en ellos, les dieron a los anillos… -Deidara parecía pensar sus palabras.-…_características_. Poderes, si gustas.- Itachi estaba confundido.- Todos y cada uno de ellos son diferentes entre sí, y les dan sus habilidades al portador. Hay variedades—una te permite controlar el agua; otro incluso te vuelve casi inmortal. Hay otros más poderosos y más complicados,- pausó un momento, y miró a Itachi, como si estuviera buscando un permiso que no era necesario en sus ojos. Después de dos segundos, bajó su vista a su taza de té.- Uno puede controlar los movimientos de otros. Uno te permite copiar momentáneamente los poderes de otros anillos.- le dio un sorbo a su té y agregó con una voz más suave.- Otro puede ver el futuro.

Itachi guardó silencio un segundo, analizando la información. La taza de té yacía en sus manos, sin haber sido tocada. Por alguna razón, creía todo eso. _Por alguna razón_, creía realmente que unos anillos podían estar conteniendo dioses, y que pudieran tener poderes y eso. Pero, extrañamente, no reconocía la razón con exactitud.

-¿Cómo saben que yo soy uno de los _elegidos_?

Deidara se encogió de hombros.- Ese es el trabajo de Zetsu-san.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, e Itachi pensó que tal vez era la primera sonrisa real que veía en él.- Su anillo le avisa cuando aparece un candidato para alguno de los anillos. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, aún quedan tres anillos sin portador,- pensó un momento y luego agregó.- Por ahora somos siete personas, los portadores de los anillos, un.

Itachi recibió la información necesaria para saber que Deidara era un portador de anillo también. Dijo 'somos'. El moreno tomó su taza y la vació de una sola tomada; no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba.

El rubio parpadeó.- ¿Más té?- ofreció con una sonrisa tranquila. El Uchiha asintió y le alcanzó la taza a Deidara. El rubio la agarró y la colocó en la mesa, y empezó a servir.

El líquido caliente llenó la taza, y el rubio dejó la tetera a un lado, para luego ofrecerle la taza a Itachi. El moreno acercó su mano para agarrarla, pero avistó el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano descubierta del ojiazul. Absorto por unos segundos, el Uchiha no se dio cuenta de que su mano se dirigía torpemente a la taza. Su mano rozó con la del rubio y no se hubiera dado cuenta del insignificante contacto, sino fuera porque el rubio hizo un sonido de sorpresa, soltando repentinamente la taza.

Itachi lo miró confundido, mientras la taza caía en la mesa. Rodó a la orilla, cayendo y quebrándose en el duro suelo. El moreno observó a Deidara apretar sus ojos con fuerza, temblando ligeramente, mientras mantenía su mano pegada a su pecho. La sostenía como si el pequeño contacto lo hubiera quemado.

-Tú…-el Uchiha no sabía exactamente qué decir o preguntar.-… ¿Estás bien?

El moreno se acercó a Deidara, y se sorprendió (no es que lo demostrara, claro) al ver al ojiazul alejarse discretamente de él. El rubio se movió y comenzó a recoger los restos de la taza, con cuidado de no cortar sus delicadas manos.

-Lo siento, un.- murmuró a Itachi con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.- Soy un poco torpe.- dio una risita. Falsa, notó Itachi, pero sabía que la había dado por nerviosismo.

El Uchiha se movió también, para ayudar al rubio a recoger los pedazos. Deidara murmuró un imperceptible 'gracias,' y se ocupó de juntar los pedazos faltantes (procurando no tocar a Itachi de nuevo, observó el Uchiha), luego se levantó y fue a despachar los pedazos en una cesta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Deidara no volvió a sentarse, pues salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Itachi que se debatía entre seguirlo u ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. No tuvo mucho que pensar, porque el rubio volvió rápidamente, ahora con guantes en las manos.

Itachi pensó en preguntarse de nuevo las acciones del rubio, y el por qué de los guantes, pero decidió a no vocear sus dudas—además, el rubio había sido _tackleado _al suelo en menos de tres segundos por Naruto. El moreno miró con extrañés el cuadro de Naruto abrazando (asfixiando) a su hermano, quien sólo intentaba salirse del agarre de muerte de Naruto, sin suerte

-¡Deidara! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No estás herido?!- gritaba el pequeño rubio, ahorcando a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué demonios—?! ¡_Naruto_! ¡Suéltame!

-Escuchamos un ruido.-dijo tranquilamente la voz de Sasuke, desde la entrada de la habitación, recargado despreocupadamente sobre el marco. Itachi asintió, con los gritos de un Naruto-preocupado de fondo.

Finalmente, Deidara pudo sacarse a Naruto de encima, empujándolo a un lado.- _¡Eek!- _Naruto dejó salir un quejido por la brusquedad de la acción.

-¡¿Se me cayó una taza, está bien?! ¡_Kami_!- Deidara se levantó y sacudió su ahora sucio yukata.

-Lo siento.- Naruto dijo suavemente, levantándose por igual, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-_Claro._ Después de todo, fuiste _tú _el que fue empujado al suelo y casi muere asfixiado.- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo. Rodó los ojos y se empezó a dirigir a la puerta.- Si salimos temprano mañana, llegaremos más pronto, un.

-¿Salimos?

Deidara volteó por sobre su hombro para ver a Itachi, con una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. ¿O acaso no deseas encontrar ese anillo tuyo?

-¡Anillo!- Naruto hizo un sonido de sorpresa extremadamente exagerado, pero escalofriantemente fue real.- ¿Vas a ser un protector? ¡Eso es genial, de veras!- le dijo a Itachi, mientras brincaba de arriba abajo en su lugar, con emoción.

Deidara rodó los ojos y volteó para salir por fin.- Muéstrales sus habitaciones, Naruto.-llamó sin voltear, mientras pasaba por el inmóvil Sasuke en la puerta, quien sólo lo siguió con la mirada.

•--•--•

Deidara volteó en el pasillo cuando escuchó otro grito de alegría por parte de Naruto. El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, y entró en su habitación. La sonrisa automáticamente se esfumó cuando cerró la puerta. Su cabeza se inclinó, y ni siquiera se molestó en prender la luz de su cuarto. Se recargó en la puerta y se fue deslizando hacia el piso, quedando en una posición de sentado con sus piernas levemente flexionadas.

Deidara había visto cosas horribles en el pasado de Itachi. Imágenes se aglomeraron en su mente, y el rubio cerró sus ojos para intentar concentrarse bien.

Una espada ensangrentada.

Cuerpos sin vida. _Miedo_, muerte; mucha sangre.

Un reflejo en un charco rojo—Era Itachi.

El rubio gruñó y sacudió su cabeza, librándose de esas indeseadas imágenes. Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Y cuando Deidara tenía un presentimiento así, no era bueno ignorarlo.

•--•--•

Itachi se quitó la camisa negra que traía puesta, y se dejó caer en la suave e invitante cama que le habían facilitado. Naruto había sido muy amable y les había dado una habitación a cada uno de los Uchihas. (A Itachi no le había sorprendido que le hubiera dado a Sasuke la habitación más cercana a la suya. La de Naruto, por supuesto).

La cama en donde estaba descansando era deliciosamente confortable, y repentinamente todo el cansancio que había estado ignorando todo el día había vuelto a aparecer. Y si quería levantarse temprano mañana, necesitaba dormirse ya. Deidara había dicho que iban a salir en la mañana.

Deidara…

Pasaban cosas extrañas, e Itachi estaba genuinamente curioso, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso ahora. Mañana… mañana iba a investigar.

Itachi quedó dormido casi inmediatamente, e, inconscientemente, pensando en ojos azules.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Edit:**** Ew con mi escritura...**

**¿Review? ¡Onegai! **


	5. Esculturas

**DISCLAIMER DEL DOOM: **Naruto, no pertenecerme!!

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando MUCHO la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M.

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **Mini-Lemon!! ItaDei! LOL

**Conteo de Palabras: **2763

**(Miren mis nuevos PageBreaks!! No son lindos?? :3)**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capitulo 4:**

"**Esculturas"**

Itachi automáticamente se despertó al sentir un peso más en la cama en la que estaba descansando. Se levantó apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos, quedando medio sentado, haciendo que la sabana se deslizara y revelara la parte superior de su pecho descubierta.

Sorpresa no era la palabra para describir lo que sentía en este instante.

Frente de el, estaba Deidara. Luciendo su oh tan cínica y arrogante (y extremadamente evocadora) media sonrisa. Con su brillante pelo dorado suelto, y con un camisa gris que no llegaba (o al menos eso era lo que veía) mas lejos que la mitad de sus muslos. Itachi tenía una gran sospecha de que esa era la única ropa que traía el rubio.

Itachi estaba confundido, y mas al ver como Deidara se sentaba en su estomago (el de Itachi).

-Deidara… ¿Qué estas haciendo…?-habló calmadamente, aunque estaba alerta. No sabía si era una trampa del impredecible rubio, o solamente un sueño. Un _maravilloso_ sueño.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensancho más.

-Mmm, ¿Qué pasa Itachi?... ¿Te pongo nervioso…un?- el ojiazul contestó con una voz que hizo que _Itachi_ se despertara, mientras corría un dedo por el pecho descubierto del moreno.

Itachi agarró su mano y lo detuvo mirándolo seriamente. Iba a repetir su pregunta cuando Deidara presionó sus labios con el mayor. Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon, pero no se apartó. Después de un momento de debate interno empezó a corresponder al beso. La juguetona lengua del moreno lamió el labio inferior del ojiazul, pidiendo silenciosamente entrada. La cual el rubio acepto con gratitud. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a moverse entre ellas. La mano del mayor empezó a acariciar los muslos descubiertos de Deidara, ganándose un gemido ahogado en la boca del rubio.

Sin poder seguir controlándose, el moreno se movió haciendo que el rubio quedara debajo de él, con las manos del Uchiha a ambos lados de Deidara, y el cuerpo de éste entre las piernas de Itachi. El ojiazul hizo un sonido de sorpresa, pero fue callado inmediatamente por la boca de Itachi devorando fervientemente la suya. Las manos del moreno no se quedaron quietas, y empezaron a pasar por los lados del rubio. Sus dedos encontraron un camino por debajo de la camisa gris de Deidara, pasando por sus muslos, luego por sus caderas, su estomago…

-Aah…Itachi…un…-el rubio gemía al sentir la juguetona mano del Uchiha acariciar uno de sus pezones, mientras la boca del mayor ahora estaba ocupada en el blanco cuello del ojiazul.

-Mmm…Itachi…- Al Uchiha le estaban gustando esos pequeños (y algunos no tan pequeños) sonidos de placer que daba el delicioso rubio debajo de él.

Deidara agarró los hombros del moreno separándolo repentinamente de su cuello, ya enrojecido por las previas afecciones.

-Itachi.-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El mencionado frunció su entrecejo.

-¡Itachi!- volvió a decir el rubio un poco más fuerte, ahora zarandeándolo levemente de los hombros.

De repente todo se desvaneció.

El moreno se sentó rápidamente en la cama, jadeando. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto rápidamente, y se detuvieron en su hermano menor, que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?...Fui a conseguir un vaso con agua, y pasé por tu habitación. Estabas haciendo ruidos extraños, supuse que era una pesadilla, así que decidí despertarte…- le comentó su hermano menor, mostrándole su vaso de agua para acompañar su explicación.

El Uchiha mayor simplemente gruñó cerrando los ojos y se volvió a recostar en su cama pesadamente. El más pequeño sonrió y se levantó, dejando a su hermano solo.

Bueno, _eso _ciertamente no era una pesadilla.

Maldito rubio sexy.

Abrió sus ojos y se asomó por debajo de su sábana. _Perfecto_. Ahora necesitaba una ducha. Una _muy_ fría.

•--•--•

Al entrar a la cocina, fue recibido por una mancha naranja y dorada, que estaba, al parecer, ocupado con el desayuno, y su hermano, que estaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente.

-¡Buenos días, Itachi-san!-dijo energéticamente la "mancha", que resultó ser Naruto.

Itachi le dio un leve movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento. Naruto se vio satisfecho con esto y con una sonrisa regresó a cortar la manzana en la que estaba ocupado hacia unos instantes atrás, tarareando una melodía debajo de su aliento. El moreno se colocó en la silla que estaba junto a la de Sasuke, y compartiendo un saludo silencioso, se volvieron a sus asuntos, o al menos Sasuke continuó comiendo.

Después de un momento el rubio le ofreció un plato de lo mismo que estaba comiendo Sasuke. Itachi lo aceptó con gusto. Pocas veces podía desayunar así, en una mesa. Incluso a veces ni siquiera desayunaba. Prefería pasar sus mañanas entrenando, luego ya un poco en la tarde se alimentaba bien. Sasuke, por el contrario, se despertaba y comía, luego entrenaba, luego comía con Itachi, luego hacía cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada para el día, y comía más. El Uchiha mayor a menudo se preguntaba como podía estar tan delgado, después de la cantidad de comidas que tenia al día…

Un bostezo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y por poco se atraganta con la comida al ver a Deidara entrar tranquilamente a la cocina…_con __su brillante pelo dorado suelto y con un camisa gris _(solamente que esta llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas). Itachi sintió como su boca estaba abierta y rápidamente la cerró y bajó su vista a su desayuno. Lo de anoche fue un sueño… ¿Verdad…?

El rubio parecía no tomar en cuenta a los Uchihas, pasando de largo hacia donde estaba Naruto. Agarró un pedazo de pan que estaba en la barra y lo empezó a comer tranquilamente, despeinando el pelo de Naruto al momento de pasar de nuevo a su lado. El rubio le dio un sonido de desaprobación, luego un saludo enojado, molesto de que hayan despeinado su pelo. Deidara rió levemente y le devolvió el saludo suavemente.

-Lindas piernas…-dijo Sasuke no preocupándose de que lo haya dicho en voz alta. Al menos hasta que Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la espátula que estaba usando para cocinar.- ¡Oye…! – se quejó, mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado.

-Lo siento.-dijo duramente, fingiendo _muy_ mal inocencia. –se me resbaló…-terminó de excusarse mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del menor de los Uchihas, aun con el ceño fruncido y encajando, sin piedad, el tenedor en su comida.

Itachi suspiró. Su hermano un día iba a meterse en problemas por esa boquita suya. Le robó una mirada a Deidara, el rubio seguía comiendo, recargado en la barra, sin inmutarse. Observaba el tazón de frutas que estaba frente a el como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Itachi se preguntó si siquiera había oído. Luego su vista cayó de nuevo en su hermano menor. Sasuke seguía tocándose su cabeza, viendo al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué le había golpeado? Solamente hizo un comentario inocente. Tsk, pareciera que estuviera celoso…

Itachi vio como el gesto de su hermano se volvía burlón "_¿Qué estará planeando" _se pregunto en silencio.

Y la respuesta a esa pregunta le vino rápidamente. Sasuke se acerco más a Naruto, caras a solo unos pocos centímetros, el rubio con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas por la cercanía.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun…-dijo, su voz mas grave y seductora.-…estoy seguro que tú también tienes lindas piernas…

Y para ese entonces Naruto tenía sus mejillas ardiendo de un color carmesí. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no salió sonido de esta. Palabras…palabras… ¡¿Dónde quedaron sus palabras?!...

Una manzana salió disparada a la cabeza de Sasuke, haciendo contacto con un lado de esta. Por la inclinación en la que estaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado. Dos pares de ojos se posaron en Deidara, que estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada comiendo otra manzana, el pan ya habiendo desaparecido en su boca hacia unos pocos momentos. Se dirigió hacia a un lado de la mesa, y se asomó en el lugar donde había caído Sasuke, que estaba sobándose de nuevo su cabeza (¿¡Que tenían las personas con golpearlo ahí!?). Le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de nuestras piernas, un?-le dijo con un tona mas que pregunta, de orden.

Sasuke solo le dio una sonrisa retadora desde su posición en el piso. Deidara rodó sus ojos.

-Bueno...-dijo volteado a ver a Itachi.-…iré a cambiarme, un. Después de eso iremos a la aldea por provisiones…

Itachi asintió con su cabeza.

•--•--•

Itachi esperaba a que estuvieran listos todos. Él, como buen ninja, estaba listo desde que se levantó. Pero no era lo mismo con los otros dos rubios y con su hermano.

Después del desayuno, los menores se fueron a preparar también, Sasuke quejándose de un dolor de cabeza.

Ahora, solamente le quedaba esperar. Y después de un rato de estar sentado en la sala, observando al vacío, sintió sus piernas acalambrarse (¿Cuánto mas se iban a tardar?) así que decidió pararse un rato y ver si podía encontrar algo en que entretenerse.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho para hacerlo.

Encontró un gran gabinete de madera, con puertas que se deslizaban de cristal, dejando ver su interior. Itachi cuidadosamente abrió una de ellas.

Adentro, habían esculturas de arcilla. Muchos pájaros, pudo darse cuenta. También había más animales, perros, gatos, un bulto que no sabía bien que era, y escorpiones. Muchos escorpiones, tal vez más de ellos que pájaros. Todos en diferentes posiciones y tamaños. Agarró uno y lo sostuvo cuidadosamente, pasando su mano por los exquisitos pliegues que lo adornaban y daban forma.

Sus instintos ninja le avisaron que no estaba solo.

Volteó hacia la entrada de la habitación y se encontró a Deidara, ya aparentemente listo, con un yukata sencillo negro. Los ojos de Deidara estaban posados en la escultura que tenía el Uchiha en su mano. Luego se pasaron a Itachi. Se quedaron así observándose en silencio. Itachi se preguntaba si el rubio le había enojado que estuviera viendo sus cosas. Igual, no lo creía. La cara del rubio estaba en blanco. Además de que si fueran cosas personales, no las tendría a mitad del pasillo en un aparador de cristal.

-¿Te gustan, un?-pregunto Deidara, con una voz suave y lenta, como si solo estuviera hecha para los oídos de Itachi, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia las esculturas.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver su vista al pequeño escorpión que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Los hiciste tú?- preguntó Itachi, voz tan fina como la de Deidara.

El moreno notó como el ojiazul se acercaba hacia el lugar en donde estaba. Volteó su vista hacia el rubio, que estaba viendo las esculturas, con una sonrisa que se veía particularmente triste a los ojos del Uchiha. El rubio se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-La mayoría…-luego señalo al bulto que había visto Itachi antes, con una sonrisa.-…ese lo hizo Naruto…es un zorro, un.-agregó al ver la mirada confundida de Itachi.-es su animal preferido…

Itachi asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, en señal de atención.

-Asumo que tu animal favorito son los escorpiones…-dijo sin pensar, al ver la cantidad de ellos. Eran esos o los pájaros, ya que había variedad de los dos.

La cara de Deidara cayó levemente, Itachi pudo percibir. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-No son los míos…

Itachi no quiso preguntarle más. Así que en vez de eso, señalo a la única escultura que tenía diferente estilo, y también era la única que tenía en forma de dragón.

-¿Esa también la hiciste tú…?

Deidara volteó a ver a la figura. La agarró entre sus manos y la miró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-La hizo alguien especial para mi.-dijo sin apartar la vista de la escultura, luego en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, antes de voltear a ver a Itachi.- la primera y única vez que trabajo con arcilla…–rió un poco.-…fue un gran artista, un…pero no tenía el verdadero concepto de arte definido…

Deidara le pasó la figura a Itachi. El moreno la tomó y pasó sus dedos por la cabeza y lomo del dragón, admirando los detalles. Volteó a ver a Deidara. El rubio tenía la vista clavada en un rincón del gabinete. En el fondo, casi se podría decir que escondido, estaba una pequeña marioneta. Itachi pudo ver que era un escorpión. Estaba con polvo y telarañas adornaban sus lados, pero se veía muy bien echa, con detalles casi como los que hacía el rubio a sus esculturas.

Se preguntó si Deidara lo había hecho. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. También se preguntó quién era esa persona especial de la que hablaba Deidara. Y tampoco lo dijo en voz alta.

-Eres un gran artista.-dijo Itachi volteando a ver a Deidara. Al rubio le había aparecido un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Itachi pensó que se veía lindo en él, haciendo contraste con su piel pálida. Deidara abrió la boca para contestarle, pero…

-¡Dei-kun!-la voz de Naruto se escuchó por todo el lugar. Itachi no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Deidara se estremecía por el llamado.

-Creo …-empezó a decir, volteando a ver a Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una verdadera, no como las arrogantes que había visto antes. Y supo que un poco mas y podría iluminar al mundo con ella.-…creo que ya están listos, un. Vamos.

Y el rubio empezó a marchar hacia la puerta. Itachi sonrió a la espalda del ojiazul. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Deidara la había estado haciendo sonreír mucho. Sacudió su cabeza, aún con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a colocar el dragón en el gabinete.

•--•--•

Sasuke y Naruto venían caminando tranquilamente unos pasos más atrás de Deidara e Itachi. Ya un poco mas pesados de cuando salieron de la casa, esto, mas que nada, a que compraron una gran cantidad de shurikens y kunais. También compraron algo de comer, para el camino.

Itachi volteaba continuamente para vigilar a los más jóvenes. Pero al ver como Naruto se sonrojaba y le sonreía a su hermano, ya no se preocupó tanto.

-Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, un…-Deidara dijo, ahora un poco más al frente que Itachi.-…avanzaremos hasta las afueras de Cascada, estaremos bien si llegamos antes de que anochezca al Puente de Kanabi…

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Deidara sonrió un poco, y volteó para continuar su camino…o eso hubiera echo, si una anciana no estuviera enfrente de él. Deidara hizo un sonido de sorpresa, y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, encontrándose con los otros tres.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.-dijo amablemente la anciana.-quisiera ofrecerles estos amuletos…-levantó en su mano arrugada, un fino collar plateado, que tenía una piedra celeste, brillante y pulida, colgando.

-Lo siento, noso-…-intentó decir Deidara, pero la anciana lo cortó.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bella señorita tengo aquí…!-Itachi vio como un casi imperceptible tic le salió en el ojo de Deidara, al ver que lo habían confundido de nuevo.- Estoy segura que a tu edad te interesaría conseguir amor…

Itachi volteó a ver a Naruto, que había hecho un sonido, y estaba con apariencia nerviosa viendo al otro rubio. Itachi frunció el entrecejo, confundido, y volteó de nuevo hacia Deidara.

-Este amuleto te podría ayudar a-…-Deidara quitó la mano de la anciana que estaba sosteniendo el amuleto a unos pocos centímetros de sus ojos azules. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Primero, un, soy varón…-la anciana se vio un poco apenada a esto.-…segundo, como le he estado tratando de decir desde hace rato…Yo no creo en eso, un…

- y sin más rodeó a la anciana y siguió su camino.

Cuatro pares de ojos clavados en la espalda del rubio. La anciana negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-Tan joven…-dijo en un suspiro.

Naruto también suspiro, y trató de ser amable con la anciana.

-¡Quisiera comprar uno…!-le dijo amablemente. Sasuke se acercó al oído del rubio.

-¿Sabes…? No creo que lo necesites…-le dijo entre media sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó mas, y riendo nerviosamente le acerco el dinero a la señora.

Pero Itachi no estaba poniendo atención a esto, el estaba ocupado viendo el lugar hacia donde había ido Deidara.

-No te preocupes…-le dijo Naruto, tan tranquilo como Itachi nunca lo había visto.-…el es así, ya se le pasará.

Itachi asintió.

"Y_o no creo en eso, un…"_

El moreno se preguntó, en que no creía, en los amuletos…o en el amor…

Los menores empezaron a ir en el mismo rumbo que había ido Deidara. Itachi volteó a ver a la anciana. La señora le sonrió, y levantó un collar, ofreciéndolo a Itachi.

Itachi sonrió.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Me siento **tan** sucia… –ríe estupidamente- Y si fue un sueño, por si se preguntan…dah!

Kami!! TODOS (en especial Itachi) son taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan OCC --U… lo siento, de veras…pero hey! Es Fan**Fiction** después de todo. Puedo hacer a Itachi un pervertido sexual de closet si quiero XD y Deidara me gusta con yukata, ok? Se ve lindo...y Uke…XD

Indicios de SasoDei! jaja, no se preocupen **ES** un ItaDei. Y el **Puente de Kanabi** SI existe…lo vi en un mapita de NaruUniverse… u.ú…

Y…1 review solamente?? neee, como sea…igual pongo el capitulo…con 2 semanas de retraso?? XD Pero es el mas largo hasta ahora!!Y como castigo, en el siguiente no sabrán que pasa con las visiones de Deidara MUAJAJAJAJA…

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEW(S):**

**metafora89: **Oh kami, fuiste mi único review!! Viva tu!! jajaja, y espero que regreses de tu viaje pronto, para que veas este capítulo. RP!!


	6. Encuentros

**(A/N) **

**Un Flashback demasiado confuso, Naruto narrándolo, em…italizado, espero y lo entiendan -.-U. Y pongan mucha atención. Este capítulo (y el siguiente) serán de gran importancia para que entiendan varias cosas.**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. No recomendado para menores de 3 años. Requiere baterías. Flamable.

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando MUCHO la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M. (por que no quiero volver a cambiarlo)

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **Nada recalcable.

**Conteo de Palabras: **2967 (Cada vez mas largos : P)

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capitulo 5:**

**Encuentros**

-¡No es justo, de veras!-dijo Naruto enojado.

Sasuke le sonreía al rubio.

Itachi no estaba interesado en lo absoluto.

Deidara parecía que no iba a soportar un minuto más…

•--•--•

El viaje de Cascada hacia el Puente de Kanabi fue particularmente tranquilo. El pequeño País de la Hierba era caracterizado (además de su amplia flora) por su actitud pacífica. El hecho de que tuviera una aldea ninja era otra cosa. Lo más probable era por no quedarse atrás en comparación a los demás países. Igual, la gente dejaba el termino ninja como segundo plano.

Pasar por ahí fue fácil, y llegaron antes del anochecer, según había predicho Deidara. Habían puesto el campamento, cuatro bolsas de dormir estaban colocadas en el suelo, y la pequeña fogata estaba alumbrando las penumbras de la noche.

Estaba oscuro, y varias nubes solitarias adornaban el cielo nocturno, al igual que una gran luna llena, que iluminaba con un brillo plateado el firmamento. Los animales nocturnos habían salido a su vida, y los múltiples cantos de éstos se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Eso, y los quejidos de Naruto.

-Debiste de haber sido mas cuidadoso, Naruto…-le reprochó Deidara, masajeando sus sienes -…ahora calla, un.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡La piedra se atravesó en mi camino, de veras!- articuló Naruto.

-Claro que si, un. La piedra dijo: "¡Oh! Ahí va Naruto, debería moverme para hacerlo tropezar y que se suelte su comida.", y sobretodo por que las ¡malditas piedras pueden moverse, un! - dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mayor, completamente desesperado.

Itachi simplemente veía la escena con cierto grado de aprensividad. De alguna forma estaba acostumbrado a los "hermanitos molestos", gracias a Sasuke claro. Pero Naruto…nunca había conocido a alguien _tan activo_ y desesperante como él, y nunca había conocido a alguien _tan paciente _(o al menos lo suficiente para soportar a Naruto)como Deidara.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, viendo con tristeza el plato de ramen que estaba esparcido en el suelo. Su corta vida habiendo llegando a su fin, encontrándose con el suelo y muriendo heroicamente. Pobre.

-Puedes tener el mío.-le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía su propio plato.

Naruto se sonrojó y lo aceptó con gratitud.

Deidara chasqueó su lengua y puso en su regazo su, ahora vacío, plato.

Naruto frunció el ceño y volteó a ver al otro rubio.

-¿Te molesta algo, _Dei_?-le preguntó.

-De hecho sí.- dijo Deidara, ya no desesperación en su habla, si no enojo. - ¿podrían llevar su "teatrito" a otro lado, un?

Sasuke solo sonrió con sorna, claramente acostumbrado a estas alturas a que no debía tomarse los comentarios de Deidara muy a pecho. Pero Naruto…

-No veo ningún algún problema, solo está siendo amable.-dijo entre dientes, la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareciendo al oír el tono de Naruto.- y si te molesta, puedes irte, ¿sabes?

Itachi veía en silencio a ambos rubio, que se estaban matando con la mirada, y pensaba si debería entrar en ello, mientras Sasuke los veía nerviosamente. Uno de ellos dos iba a decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, solo termínalo y ya.- contestó Deidara, sus bellas facciones convertidas en un gesto de enojo.

Naruto volteó su cara hacia un lado, enojado.

-Solo porque no quieres enamorarte de nuevo…-murmuró.

Deidara se levantó abruptamente, tirando su plato, al suelo. Naruto se tensó y miró a Deidara, a lo cual él mayor solo desvió su mirada.

-Iré a…caminar un rato, un - dijo, ya empezando a caminar antes de terminar de hablar.

Habiéndose ido ya, Naruto gruño en desesperación y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-No debí de haber dicho eso…-dijo con desesperación.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio y colocó una mano en su espalda, en gesto reconfortante.

Itachi veía por donde se había ido Deidara, pensando si era prudente seguirlo.

-Volverá en un rato- aseguró Naruto, como si hubiera leído su mente. Itachi asintió.

-Creo que se lo tomó muy enserio- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, aún con la mirada en el suelo.

Itachi analizaba las palabras de Naruto.

"_Solo porque no quieres enamorarte de nuevo…" _¿A que se refería con eso? Quería preguntarle, pero eso sería entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas. Pero, Deidara le importaba. Algo le decía que había mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-Dijiste algo…-empezó Itachi, a lo cual Naruto levantó su mirada hacia él.-…a Deidara. Algo sobre "volver a enamorarse".

Naruto parpadeó. Y luego dio un suspiro profundo.

-Deidara…no siempre fue así. - empezó a decir Naruto, tristeza asomándose en su habla.- Deidara y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo, yo tenía 9 años, y Deidara me encontró. Me ayudó mucho…fue como el hermano que nunca tuve. -una triste sonrisa en adornaba sus labios.-… éramos jóvenes. Deidara tenía muchos sueños, iba a ser un artista, y yo lo iba a acompañar…

_En ese tiempo, Suna era la gran ciudad de los artistas, ahí estaban la gente importante. O eso era lo que nos habían __hecho creer…De igual forma, nos fuimos a Suna. _

_No…fue como lo imaginamos…_

_Descubrimos todo un mundo diferente al que estábamos acostumbrados. La gente era interesada y egoísta, todo tenía un precio. Fuimos a buscar trabajo, pero… la gente, era…demasiado extraña. Nos veían de una forma rara. No sabíamos que sucedía... No hasta que, en uno de los lugares a los que Deidara fue a pedir trabajo, el dueño nos dijo que con nuestros vistos conseguiríamos mucho dinero…-_Naruto pausó un momento, pensando en como continuar.

-Entonces…-Sasuke habló.- Tú y Deidara, em…-el rubio veía al moreno, confundido- ya sabes…-hizo un vago gesto con las manos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decirlo.

Luego de un momento pareció que comprendió, pues su cara adquirió un fuerte tono rojo.

-¡Oh! ¡No!- dijo rápidamente, enfatizando con sus manos.- Claro que no. Deidara nunca lo permitió. Pensaba que ni siquiera su sueño valía eso…

_Igual, Deidara nunca perdió las esperanzas…seguía buscando un lugar donde quisieran comprar sus esculturas, un lugar donde lo reconocieran como artista, y yo siempre lo acompañé, apoyándolo en todo, justo como el lo había hecho siempre. _-el semblante de Naruto se oscureció.-_…fue una noche…ya a un par de semanas de nuestra llegada. Deidara y yo regresábamos en la noche de otro día sin éxito. Estaban…esos hombres…los habíamos visto desde que llegamos a Suna…_

_Pasó demasiado rápido…nos acorralaron. _-Naruto parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Sasuke pasó su brazo por la cintura de él, y lo abrazó reconfortante, pero Naruto no estaba poniendo atención a sus acciones, sumergido en los recuerdos.-_ Recuerdo que Deidara apretó mi mano muy fuerte. Intentó apartarlos de nuestro camino, pero no hicieron caso…luego, nos separaron. Deidara no soltaba mi mano, prácticamente tuvieron que arrancarnos… _

_Deidara no dejaba de luchar contra el que lo sostenía, pateando, golpeando lo mejor que podía…pero el hombre era demasiado grande, y Deidara siempre a sido muy delgado y pequeño para su edad… Les decía que me soltaran, que me dejaran ir… Y luego, el que me estaba sosteniendo, sacó un kunai y lo puso en mi garganta…_

_Deidara paró en seco, y sus ojos…jamás lo había visto con tanto miedo en ellos… -_Los ojos de Naruto estaban cristalizados.-_…yo nunca había tenido tanto miedo a morir. Nunca me había sentido tan indefenso._-Sasuke lo sostuvo mas fuertemente.-_ Y Deidara…el dejó de luchar, se quedó quieto y el hombre… _-negó con su cabeza y se mordió el labio ligeramente- …_perdí la esperanza. Y estoy seguro que Deidara también lo hizo. Y luego…_

_-_Luego apareció él…

Los Uchihas lo miraron cuestionantes. Y Naruto les sonrió.

-Sasori…

•--•--•

Se movía grácilmente entre los árboles. Sorteando plantas y raíces que se atravesaban en su camino. La vista la tenía clavada en el suelo, aún pensando en lo que le había dicho Naruto.

Naruto no lo conocía. Nadie lo conocía en realidad. Ni siquiera el idiota de Tobi. A Tobi le gustabala _idea_ de conocerlo, le gustaba pensar que sabía como era, al igual que Naruto. Y había solo una cosa en la mente de Deidara que contradecía esa negación, y era una simple razón: ambos conocían su pasado.

Naruto… el era alguien muy querido para él, y no importa nada pero el siempre lo iba a apoyar. Y por más que quisiera negarlo, Naruto sabía mucho sobre él, sabía como había sufrido, pero no era para que se lo restregara en la cara. Lo que había dicho hacia un rato, le había dolido mucho y había abierto heridas que apenas estaban sanando…heridas profundas y dolorosas.

Y Tobi…no era nada parecido a lo de Naruto. Era solamente por ciertas desafortunadas circunstancias que extrañamente Tobi sabía de su pasado, y aún así no sabía todo. Nada cerca.

Y por las mismas desafortunadas circunstancias, Deidara sabía cosas sobre Tobi. Cosas que no tenía que saber, cosas que no lo concernían y cosas que no se pondría a pensar en estos momentos.

Sintió algo húmedo resbalar por su mejilla, y su mano se apresuró a ver que era. Que gracioso. No recuerda haber empezado a llorar.

De hecho, no recuerda la última vez que había derramado alguna lágrima, solo que había sido hace mucho tiempo. Y que se había prometido a ya no hacerlo.

Un sonido entre los arbustos llamó su atención, y lo puso en alerta.

•--•--•

-¿Sasori?-preguntó el Uchiha menor.

Naruto asintió.

-Nos ayudó esa noche. En el momento indicado…

_La forma de pelear me dejó impresionado. Claramente era un shinobi muy poderoso, y pronto acabó con todos ellos. __Deidara… se desmayó frente a nuestros ojos. Después supimos que fue por cansancio. No recuerdo haberlo visto descansar en varios días._

_Luego de eso, pasamos todo nuestro tiempo en Suna, en la casa de Sasori.__ Él era amable, y muy educado, tenía veintitantos años, no recuerdo bien ._-Naruto sonrió- _Y, de alguna forma, Deidara terminó involucrándose con Sasori. _

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, pero por dentro su mente estaba formulando muchas preguntas. ¿Era él la persona de la que le habló Deidara en la mañana? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué le importaba a Itachi?

_Sasori era un protector, y vio que Deidara tenía cualidades de uno también, así que nos llevó a conseguir su anillo. Fue un poco complicado, pero lo hicimos._

_Un anillo es una fuerte responsabilidad, y tienes que estar preparado para todo. El poder que albergan es casi infinito. Deidara tardó en acostumbrarse. Pero al final, creo que si hace un buen trabajo controlando a su anillo…la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Eso fue el primer año. Después todo fue mas lento… seguimos viviendo con Sasori, pero salíamos mas seguido. "Misiones" había dicho él. También conocimos a Tobi__, que en ese tiempo no era protector. Él me agrada, pero pone incomodo a Dei, así que no siempre estaba ansioso por verlo. Conocimos a muchas personas… _-Tomó aliento.- _entre ellas, una chica…_

Sakura era una chica muy linda.-su cara adquirió un leve tono rosa-…y debo admitir que estaba atraído a ella en un principio. -Sasuke levantó una de sus perfiladas cejas, y Naruto cambió de tema rápido.- Como sea…a ella le atraía Sasori…mucho.

-Pero… ¿Sasori estaba con Deidara en ese entonces, verdad?-preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió.

-A ella no le gustaba eso…

_A Deidara no le agradaba como estaba siempre insinuándosele a Sasori. Sasori simplemente la ignoraba. Ella…estaba loca…__Seguía a Sasori, y amenazaba constantemente a Dei, pero nunca lo tomamos muy en serio, no hasta que de verdad hizo algo…_

_Fue__… inesperado, realmente. Un minuto estaba hablando con Dei, y al otro habían desaparecido. Busqué a Sasori, y él fue en busca de ellos. Sasori estaba muy nervioso…el nunca se había puesto nervioso. _

_Yo…me separé de él. Así que no se exactamente que sucedió… solo que Sasori los había encontrado, y que Sakura iba a matar a Deidara. Pero…_-pausó un momento, de nuevo los ojos cristalizados- _Sasori…él, se sacrificó por Dei…murió, y se llevó a Sakura con él. _

-Deidara pasó días enteros, _semanas_ en un estado deplorable. No había día que no llorara. Me… dolía mucho verlo así. Solo…-se encogió de hombros y se limpió una pequeña lágrima rebelde que había salido.-Y, de repente, simplemente paró. Ya no lloraba, pero ya no reía. No estaba siempre triste y encerrado, pero jamás volví a verlo como antes era. Perdió su…felicidad. Eso fue hace ya casi dos años. Él ha estado bien desde entonces, ahora sonríe mas, pero cuando lo veo, se que su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos…

Ambos Uchihas asintieron en comprensión, y se mantuvieron callados, los únicos sonidos presentes era el revolotear de las flamas de su fogata, que poco a poco se extinguía, y las respiraciones de los presentes.

-Creo que ya deberíamos de dormir.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, después de dar un gran bostezo, y luego para darse cuenta que Sasuke seguía con el brazo en su cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente, con risitas nerviosas. Itachi veía esto entretenido.

-¿No te vas a acostar?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-No tengo sueño.-le respondió Itachi. Pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía despierto. Deidara había tenido un pasado muy difícil. Y el sabía como era eso. Su propio pasado era algo de lo que no quisiera acordarse. Era eso la razón de sus acciones. Ahora podía verlo. Y un solo pensamiento rondaba su cabeza: él quería hacerlo olvidar, quería hacerlo que volviera a sonreír. Y lo iba a hacer…

•--•--•

Deidara volteaba hacia cualquier lugar que se le hiciera sospechoso, y analizaba la situación. Sentía alguien muy cerca, pero no lograba encontrar exactamente de donde. Escuchó un sonido detrás suyo, alguien había saltado y estaba viéndolo. Y un extraño patrón de chakra se hizo presente. Deidara suspiró de alivio al reconocerlo, y volteó a ver a Tobi con el ceño fruncido.

-Me asustaste, un. Pudiste haber avisado que vendrías.-le reprochó el rubio.

-Oh, vamos Dei, tu-

-No me llames así- le corrigió el ojiazul duramente, interrumpiéndolo.

Tobi rodó los ojos debajo de su mascara (o al menos eso supuso Deidara).

-Bien, bien. No te molestes por algo sin importancia, _Deidara _-le calmó Tobi.

-¿A qué vienes?- le apuró impaciente Deidara.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi rubio preferido cuando quiera?- le preguntó burlonamente Tobi, al tiempo que con un suave movimiento de muñeca acercó a Deidara, haciéndolo avanzar unos pasos, y juntar sus cuerpos un poco mas de lo necesario.**(1)**

Deidara movió su mano y se apartó rápidamente, enojado por eso.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, un. Sabes que _odio _que lo uses, Tobi.

Tobi solo rió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi error.-pausó un momento.- ¿Cómo vas con Itachi? ¿Sabes dónde está su anillo?

Deidara negó con la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-Esta noche me iba encargar de ello, un. Primero quería avanzar a territorio neutro, para que no fuera tan difícil llegar a donde sea que esté el anillo, un.

•--•--•

Naruto y Sasuke estaban desde hace rato sumergidos en sueños en sus bolsas de dormir. Pero Itachi no.

Y había pasado un rato que Deidara no volvía, y se estaba empezando a preguntar si estaba bien.

Les dio una mirada a los chicos, y luego hacia el lugar donde se fue Deidara. Dio un suspiro de resignación, y se paró de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia los adentros del bosque.

•--•--•

-Bien…

Deidara mordió su labio, inseguro de hablar o no. Sus brillantes cabellos rubios cayendo ligeramente en su cara, mientras mantenía su cabeza razonablemente baja.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto, Tobi.-dijo con voz suave.

-¿Lo tienes?-preguntó Tobi, un extraña aura rodeando de repente el ambiente.

Deidara asintió con su cabeza, dejando caer su pelo enfrente de sus ojos mas.

-¿Ha visto algo?

-No, un. Pero creo qu-…

Luego, antes de que pudiera moverse, mas rápido de lo que hubiera podido atacar, Tobi estaba enfrente de él.

Deidara quedó quieto, no atreviéndose a mover. Sentía a su corazón latir fuertemente en alerta.

Incluso a esta distancia, aún cuando Deidara mantenía su cabeza baja, pudo ver como una mano enguantada se elevaba hasta quedarse en uno de los lados de su cara.

Tobi tomó ventaja del momento para acariciar la suave mejilla de Deidara con su palma y, en contra de su voluntad, el rubio se sintió sonrojar.

-Entonces…-empezó Tobi- si no has visto nada, no hay por qué preocuparse. Yo me encargaré de todo.

La otra mano de Tobi se elevó hacia el otro lado de su cara, apartando el pelo rubio de su ojo, y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. La otra mano se separó de su mejilla y llegó a descansar junto a la cabeza del rubio, en el árbol.

-No escondas tu rostro, Deidara…-le murmuró en su oído a Deidara, su voz de alguna forma mas intimidante e impactante de cerca.

•--•--•

Itachi lo encontró. Y no estaba solo. Hubo algo que cayó dentro de su ser, aplastando su interior. Un extraño sentir al ver a Tobi y Deidara tan juntos frente a él.

Pero Deidara no parecía estar particularmente disfrutando el contacto, pero tampoco se oponía. Pero luego, vio como Deidara se estremeció y se apartó rápidamente del agarre de entre Tobi, sosteniéndose su cabeza en (aparentemente) dolor.

Tobi simplemente se quedó un rato, aún con la mano en el árbol, y con la cabeza baja, luego vio que dio un gran suspiro y volteó hacia Deidara.

El rubio bajó la mano que sostenía su cabeza y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados un segundo, para luego abrirlos, ceño fruncido en enojo.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Tobi.

Deidara solo lo miró reprochante un momento, y luego pasó su vista hacia el lugar donde estaba Itachi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Itachi, un?

Oh…

Demonios…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**(1) **Como el anillo de Tobi antes era de Sasori, decidí ponerle varias "poderes". El poder de _aparecerse _en cualquier lugar que esté en su memoria (que ya haya estado anteriormente) y poder "controlar" de los movimientos de las personas. Podría decirse que son como los hilos de chakra que usa Sasori.

Estoy segura que si odiaban a Tobi antes, ahora lo detestan! XD

Veamos, en este capitulo hubo de todo: SasoDei, TobiDei….exepto ItaDei -.-U Lo siento, pero ¡no desesperen! El siguiente capitulo **tendrá **ItaDei ;D

**Va a haber una precuela!!** y empezará desde el encuentro de Deidara con Naruto, hasta la muerte de Sasori, eso significa que será un SasoDei, pero les recomendaría que leyeran los primeros 2 capítulos, que son desde que se encuentran Naru y Dei, hasta que Sasori los salva. Igual NO es necesario que lo lean, solo lo recomiendo por si querían saber un poco mas de trasfondo con la vida de Deidara. -se encoge de hombros-

Y seee, ODIO a Sakura ¬¬

Oh! y empezaré y contestar los reviews por MP…por que soy muy floja para hacerlo aquí :P

**OS ORDENO QUE DEJÉI****S REVIEW BELLACOS! -blande espada imaginaria-**


	7. Amegakure

**(A/N)**

Actualicé relativamente rápido ;) Estaba un poco inspirada así que bleh.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. No recomendado para menores de 3 años. Requiere baterías. Flamable.

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando MUCHO la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M. (por que no quiero volver a cambiarlo)

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **Nada recalcable. Shounen-ai.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2651

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 6:**

**Amegakure**

-Creo que…-empezó Tobi, mientras rascaba su cabeza.- ¡me voy!

Y con una nube de humo, desapareció.

Deidara empezó a hacer su camino hacia Itachi, nunca dejándolo de mirar amenazantemente. Itachi, sin embargo, permaneció tranquilo. Sí, había sido encontrado espiando (y no es que hubiera sido voluntario, al fin y al cabo) ¿Que podía hacer? Nada. Y si le preguntaba, el simplemente le diría que sí. No iba a negar algo que eras demasiado obvio, no habría caso para eso.

Y le fue muy extraño que el rubio solo se colocara frente a él, lo mirara un poco más, y luego empezara a hacer su camino hacia su campamento.

Eso… ciertamente fue fácil. Pero, igual, lo más probable es que quiera hablar de ello cuando llegaran.

Y así, Itachi lo siguió.

•--•--•

Lo primero que hizo Deidara al llegar a su campamento, fue buscar con la mirada a su hermano. Lo encontró dormido en su bolsa de dormir, junto a Sasuke. Sonrió un poco, mientras se sentaba en el gran tronco que habían usado anteriormente para comer. Itachi se sentó a un lado de él, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Que dijera algo. _Lo que sea._

Pero pareciera que el rubio no tenía intenciones de hablar, pues se estaba entreteniendo con una rama seca que había encontrado en el suelo, y había empezado a trazar círculos y demás figuras en la tierra del suelo.

Itachi decidió romper el silencio, con una pregunta que lo estaba molestando desde que lo encontró en el bosque.

-¿Tu y Tobi…-

-No.

Deidara le cortó bruscamente. Y parecía no estar mintiendo, así que Itachi simplemente asintió y todo se sumergió de nuevo en silencio.

Deidara miró al cielo nocturno, que estaba pintado de un azul profundo (tan profundo y tan azul que casi lastimaba). Las estrellas danzaban interminablemente sobre el impasible manto nocturno, como unos pequeños focos alumbrando al mundo, haciendo que la esperanza valiera _algo_. Haciendo que la gente siguiera creyendo en pequeñas y olvidadas cosas, como los deseos. Dio un suspiro.

-Mi anillo, al igual que los demás, tiene un poder propio y único.-pausó un momento, asegurándose de que Itachi lo estuviera escuchando.- Puedo… ver cosas…imágenes de lugares y personas, del pasado, presente y mas que nada del futuro…-su vista estaba en las llamas de la fogata, que luchaba por seguir alumbrando.

Itachi guardó silencio un momento.

-Parece muy conveniente.- dijo.

-Lo es.-contestó.- pero es difícil. Las…visiones, llegan en cualquier momento, y con ellas un dolor imposible. Es difícil concentrarse cuando sientes que alguien te está golpeando en tu cabeza.

Itachi asintió, no acabando de comprenderlo bien.

-También puedo ver partes del pasado de las personas, con solo tocarlas…-los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron. Cuando estaban en su casa, se tocaron, y Deidara se apartó rápidamente… ¿habrá visto algo?- Incluso, si me concentro, me permite ver fragmentos de un tiempo en específico, situaciones del pasado, o de un futuro cercano...

-No pareces muy satisfecho con tu poder…-dijo suavemente.

Deidara lo miró a los ojos, las llamas de la fogata reflejándose en sus orbes celestes. Luego, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo más la mirada, la apartó y la pasó al suelo.

-Es…complicado.-empezó.- Hay cosas que no se deberían de saber. Todas las personas tienen secretos, y yo no soy _nadie_ para saberlos… Hay cosas…que simplemente desearía olvidar. Situaciones que nadie debería de tener en su mente.-empezó a quitarse uno de sus guantes, dejando expuesto su pálida mano, y su anillo azul, la Luna enfatizando su color.- Además de mis recuerdos, tengo que cargar con los de mas personas…

De nuevo volteó a ver a Itachi, esta vez no apartando la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Sabes como se siente el saber cuando y como alguien va a morir…? ¿Alguien que ni siquiera conoces ni has visto en toda tu vida…?- le preguntó despacio. Itachi no respondió.- El saber, y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo es muy doloroso… Te sientes impotente e indefenso… De nuevo…- dijo, empezando a acariciar su anillo- hay cosas que no debería de saber… y sin embargo, las he visto y sé. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Itachi no sabía que decir. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de sostener al rubio, de darle consuelo. El mundo en el que vivían era difícil. Los problemas que cargaba cada persona eran más que suficientes para complicar sus existencias, y el tener los problemas, futuros, pecados de otras personas en tu cabeza, no sería más fácil.

-Como sea, un. -redondeó el rubio- Necesito ver donde está tu anillo…y para eso necesito tu mano, un.

El rubio se acercó un poco más a Itachi, y levantó una de sus manos, Itachi reflejándolo.

Iba a ser rápido, solo tenía que sostener su mano un momento mientras se concentraba, y las imágenes iban a flotar al encuentro del ojiazul.

Pero, cuando ambos se observaron a los ojos, se encontraron incapaces de separar su mirada. Hubo un momento, en el que Deidara sintió algo eléctrico pasar por todo su cuerpo. Un dulce escalofrío lo recorrió completamente, y se encontró acercando su rostro un poco más.

Itachi solo veía confundido, el como Deidara acercaba sus rostros más de lo necesario. El rubio ciertamente era algo muy inesperado y cambiante, pero no precisamente eso era algo malo. No ser constante era algo muy apelativo, no vivir siempre en la misma rutina, incluso no respirar de la misma forma siempre; pequeñas cosas así, lo volvían en un agradable paradigma; misterio y peligro juntos a la vez.

El rubio sabía lo que sucedía. Estaba conciente de que solo quería estar mas cerca, sentirlo junto a él, tocarlo. Porque anhelaba el sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo. Ese calor que hace que te des cuenta que estás con alguien especial. Que estás con alguien que vale la pena. Ese calor que demuestra que no eres alguien vacío, un objeto inanimado que no ansía algo que no fuera lo mismo que siempre tenía.

Y sus manos, que de alguna forma les sorprendió a ambos al juntarse, se complementaran con una perfecta simetría que decía que estaban destinadas a sostenerse para siempre, se entrelazaron, sus dedos y palmas juntas, sintiendo el ansiado calor que ambos esperaban.

Y todo eso se vio roto con una gran roca de realización, que llegó y rompió la ventana de su encantamiento. Deidara se tensó. Lo había olvidado completamente. El motivo por el cual estaba haciendo esto. Fue un poco imprevisto el como, al estar tan cerca uno del otro, cuando sus alientos empezaron a chocar, y el aire se volvió uno para ambos, un punzante dolor atravesó su cráneo.

Imágenes de lugares, personas y tiempos pasaban rápidamente por los ojos del rubio, y un sonido martillaba sus oídos. Se separó rápidamente de Itachi, ambos extrañando inmediatamente la deliciosa sensación de calor.

Itachi también salió de su trance, y observó al rubio intentar recuperar el aliento, con un pequeño sonrojo, casi imperceptible, en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, un...-se disculpó despacio.- No… estaba concentrado…

Itachi tampoco estaba concentrado, al menos no en eso. Estaba muy ocupado admirando las bellas facciones del rostro del rubio, aprovechando la efímera cercanía. Sus finos rasgos le daban una apariencia delicada, pero se acentuaban de una forma masculina, dándole ese aire tan etéreo y maravilloso que le llamó la atención a Itachi desde que lo vio por primera vez. Emanaba fuerza y poder, y tenía ese porte elegante al caminar, pareciendo que flotara con sus pasos.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así con una persona… de hecho, no recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez.

Y cuando lo vio a los ojos, cuando vio algo nuevo brillar en ellos, algo se rompió dentro de él. Esa máscara de fuerza y frialdad quedó hecha trizas gracias a unos _ojos_. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, entregarse a sus sentimientos si el rubio se lo permitía, si le permitía acercarse, solo un poco mas…

Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar…no al menos al ver la mirada del rubio, al ver esos brillantes orbes azules mirarlo con ese _algo_. Deidara estaba confundido, y el Uchiha no quería presionarlo en ningún sentido.

Nuevamente, Deidara levantó su mano, y la extendió a Itachi para que la tomara. El moreno miró al ojiazul, y luego a su mano. Su propia empezó a levantarse, y se juntaron de nuevo. Itachi empezó a sentir algo, mas sin embargo, no era lo mismo que había sentido. Un extraño hormigueo pasó desde sus dedos, por su brazo, hasta llegar a su hombro, y luego expandirse por todo su cuerpo. En un momento se sintió mareado, su cabeza dando vueltas, pero pasó rápidamente.

Sus ojos hicieron camino hacia Deidara, que estaba con los suyos cerrados y agarrando la mano de Itachi con fuerza. Y ahí, casi invisible, no sabiendo si era su imaginación o era cierto, pero de sus manos, emanaba un brillo azul, al igual que el anillo del rubio.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron y agrandaron, perdió el contacto con Itachi por llevar su mano a su hombro izquierdo, tocándolo suavemente.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Itachi.

Deidara sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, bajando su mano del hombro.

-No es nada, un.

Itachi le asintió.

La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca ansiosa, mientras los ojos del rubio se posaban en Itachi.

-Templo Degarashi, en Tori (1).-una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Lo conozco, un.

•--•--•

La mañana siguiente, todos ya estaban listos para partir. El plan era llegar a Lluvia, cosa que no les tomaría mucho, luego hospedarse con unos "amigos" (según había dicho Deidara, Naruto se había puesto muy ansioso) hasta el día siguiente, para luego partir, ya descansados, hacia Tori.

-Hey…

Naruto volteó con su hermano, y Deidara lo veía con una sonrisa triste.

-Solo…quería disculparme…- se encogió de hombros.-…ya sabes, un… Por lo de ayer.

Naruto le sonrió.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Deidara se sintió aliviado y le asintió a su hermano con una sonrisa. Luego pasó su vista el cielo. Un triste color gris rodeaba la bóveda celestial, y las nubes se amontonaban en gráciles figuras.

No había duda.

Se estaban acercando a Ame(2).

•--•--•

El país de la Lluvia, una región boscosa y húmeda, muy rica en flora y ninjas asesinos. No era el mejor país, sin lugar a dudas. Pero muchas personas iban a ese lugar, ya sea huyendo de su antigua villa o país, o simplemente ansiosos de ver el lado peligroso de la vida, como si con un lado no fuera suficiente.

La gente los veía con miradas hostiles al pasar. Itachi y Deidara estaban inmutables, ya habiendo vivido situaciones mucho más peligrosas e incómodas en su vida. Sasuke no podría importarle menos, pero Naruto miraba nervioso hacia todos lados, y se aferraba al yukata del rubio mayor. Deidara lo miró un momento y suspiró, luego agarró su mano con la suya y siguieron caminando, Naruto ya mas tranquilo.

Siguieron caminando, cruzando toda la aldea, hasta llegar a una gran casa de color amarillo pálido, dos pisos, y muy bien cuidada. Naruto soltó la mano del ojiazul, corrió hacia la puerta, feliz. Deidara también apuró sus pasos y llegó antes que los confundidos Uchihas.

Naruto tocó el timbre de la puerta, y esperó con una sonrisa. Deidara llegó junto a él, e hizo lo mismo que Naruto. Los Uchihas también llegaron y se mantuvieron a una distancia a de ambos rubios.

La puerta se abrió y una chica rubia, con el pelo amarrado en cuatro coletas los recibió, luego una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Somos nosotros! ¡De veras!-dijo Naruto con euforia.

-Creo que puede ver eso, Naruto, un.- dijo Deidara, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Chicos… empezábamos a pensar que no los volveríamos a ver por acá.-dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa.

-Nunca nos olvidaríamos de ustedes, un- dijo Deidara.

La rubia dejó de verlos un momento, y pasó su vista hacia los dos morenos.

-¡Oh, pero que modales tengo! ¡Pasen!-dijo riendo avergonzada.

Naruto rió un poco y entró. Deidara les hizo un gesto a los Uchihas, y también entraron.

Estas personas definitivamente vivían bien. Una gran sala los recibió. Todo adornado exquisitamente con detalles en plata y dorado. El piso estaba tan pulido y limpio que, incluso, su reflejo se veía como un espejo. La chica los llevó hacia los sillones que estaban ubicados justo en medio de la habitación. Dos individuales, y otro más para cinco personas, tal vez. La chica se sentó en un individual, y los demás en el sillón grande, pensando que sería falta de respeto hacerlo en el otro.

-Y bien, ¿No nos presentarás, Deidara?- dijo la chica, nunca apartando su mirada de Itachi. Deidara suspiró y volteó con los Uchihas.

-Ella…-apuntó a la chica.- es Temari.

-Sasuke.

-Itachi.

Deidara y la chica (ahora conocida como Temari) parpadearon. Hablaron muy monótonamente, como si hubieran dicho lo mismo miles de veces, o como si no le pusieran mucha importancia a la situación, pero no lo habían dicho de forma irrespetuosa, como se podía notar.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

-Temari-chan, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-le preguntó.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto desmisivo.

-Ya los conoces…por aquí, por allá, nunca puedo saber a ciencia cierta.

-Eso es mentira, Temari.

Todos voltearon su vista hacia la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Un chico pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje en la frente los observaba impasible, pero al ver a los rubios, su semblante se levanto un poco. _Un poco._

-¡Gaara!-gritó Naruto, moviendo sus manos energéticamente, como si pensara que no lo había visto.

-Naruto, Deidara. -les asintió a ambos, la mas pequeña de las sonrisas en su rostro.- Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

-Casi dos años, un.-miró a los lados.- ¿Cómo les ha ido por aquí, un?

Temari habló.

-Se podría decir que bien. Pero todo es un poco mas difícil sin-

-Nos ha ido bien.-la interrumpió Gaara, enviándole una mirada discreta a Temari.

Deidara sabía por qué la interrumpió. No querían hablar de "él", frente al rubio. Se sintió gruñir en desesperación. Ya casi habían sido dos años desde su muerte, no estaba tan mal Deidara, ¿o si? Ya no le importaba mucho en realidad, simplemente siguió con su vida, como "él" hubiera querido que hiciera. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Necesitamos un favor, Gaara, un.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Lo que quieran.

-Itachi va a ser un protector, un.

Y de repente, todas las miradas estaban en él, y se empezó a sentir incómodo por la atención. No es que lo demostrara, igual.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a descansar aquí, un? Solo será un día. Dos, máximo.

-No veo ningún inconveniente.-le respondió Temari, con una sonrisa.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen.- terminó Gaara.

Ambos rubios les sonrieron.

-Solo hay un problema…-dijo suavemente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede, un?

-Bueno…-rascó un poco su brazo.-…solo hay tres habitaciones libres.

Todos estaban observando a Gaara, y poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso por las miradas inquisitivas.

-¿Y…? -preguntó Naruto moviendo un poco su cabeza hacia a un lado, confundido.

Silencio.

-Alguien tendrá que compartir una habitación.

Más silencio.

Cuatro cabezas voltearon hacia donde, supuestamente, estaban las habitaciones.

Tres de ellas compartieron una mirada seria y desafiante.

Itachi los veía con una ceja levantada.

Y en un segundo, mas rápido de lo que hubiera podido hablar, los dos rubios y su hermano estaban luchando por entrar en una de las habitaciones.

-¡No, de veras!

-¡Yo quiero una habitación!

-¡Un!

Todos estaban amontonados, gritando e intentando pasar, pero la acción siendo imposible por las tres personas atoradas en la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Suelta!

-¡Yo la quiero! ¡Soy mayor que ustedes, un!

-¡Arg, mi mano!

Itachi veía con extrañes la escena, y Gaara había formado un tic en el ojo.

Y todos completamente ignoraban que, junto a ellos, estaba la otra habitación individual vacía.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

xD…

Lo siento, yo y mi patético intento de humor u.ú

**(1) Tori**** no Kuni: **País de los Pájaros. u.ú

**(2) Ame no Kuni: **País de la Lluvia, en el se encuentra La Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia (Amegakure no Sato)

Y yo se, yo se… WTF con los hermanos de la Arena en Lluvia?? **Pero**, es mi historia, así que JA! Además, en el siguiente les explico que hacen tan lejos de Suna!

Y un poco de ItaDei también! -babas- Su relación está avanzando! -baila-

Pero esperen, el siguiente tendrá MUCHA interacción ItaDei!! No puedo esperar a escribirlo!! :D

Gracias a tsuki-L (Tocaya xD) y a metafora89 (Ya sabes que siempre me alegro de leer tus Reviews!)


	8. Entrenamiento

**(A/N)**

OH! por cierto, Itachi usa la misma ropa que usaba cuando estaba aún en Konoha. Ya saben esa donde trae una blusa parecida a la de Sasuke, pero en negra. Creo… -.-U

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando MUCHO la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M. (por que no quiero volver a cambiarlo)

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **nada recalcable. Shounen-ai

**Conteo de Palabras: **2637. (14 palabras menos que la anterior D:)

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 7:**

**Entrenamiento**

Y así quedaron.

Itachi en una de las habitaciones individuales (debieron ver la cara de los otros tres, al ver a Itachi caminar tranquilamente a ella.)

Deidara en la otra individual (El rubio aprovechó, mientras los otros veían incrédulos a Itachi, y se escabulló en ella, cerrándoles la puerta en sus narices)

Y Sasuke y Naruto compartiendo habitación (los menores se miraron sonrojados, pero no les dijeron dos veces que entraran en la otra)

•--•--•

En la mañana siguiente, Itachi entró en la cocina, buscando a alguien.

No sabía si buscaba a su hermano, para ver si había sobrevivido la noche, o a Deidara, y para él no tenía una buena excusa, solo…quería verlo.

Entró, y miró la mesa. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

Ahí estaba, invitante y seductor, diciéndolo sin palabras "ven y tómame"…

Dango.

Oh, dulce y delicioso dango.

-Puedes agarrar, si deseas.

Itachi apartó su vista del plato de la mesa y la pasó a los recién llegados. Gaara y Temari entraron en la cocina, el primero sentándose en la mesa y la rubia yéndose hacia la ventana, cerrándola.

-Va a llover en un rato.-murmuró la rubia, mas que nada para ella misma.

Gaara asintió.

-¿Sabes cuando regresa Kankuro?- preguntó suavemente el pelirrojo a Temari.

-No me dijo nada.-dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, luego pasó su vista a Itachi, el moreno pensando en que estaba muy fuera de lugar ahí.- Nuestro hermano, Kankuro. Le gusta mucho viajar.-explicó la chica con una sonrisa. Itachi asintió en comprensión.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó Gaara, señalando el plato de dango que estaba en la mesa, mientras el mismo agarraba uno.- Temari es buena cocinera.

La chica se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, vamos!- hizo un gesto con la mano.- no es para tanto.

-Gracias.-dijo suavemente Itachi, al tiempo que agarraba uno.

-Cuando estábamos en Suna me salían mejor. Había mejores ingredientes.-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Sunagakure. El mismo lugar de donde era el chico del que había hablado Naruto.

-Pudimos habernos quedado, ¿sabes?-dijo Gaara reprochante.

-No era una buena opción.-respondió suavemente.

Todo se sumergió en silencio, y Temari se sentó en la silla libre, junto a Gaara, con una taza de té humeante, claro, no sin ofrecerles una a ellos dos.

-¿Son de la Arena?-preguntó despacio el Uchiha, la duda consumiéndolo un poco. El no era de preguntar cosas que no le concernieren, pero quería saber más sobre esa persona, la que era importante para Deidara.

Temari asintió.

-Nacimos y vivimos por mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Era un lindo lugar…

- ¿Por qué se fueron?

Gaara y Temari compartieron miradas.

-No se si Naruto te habría mencionado algo sobre Sasori.- Itachi le asintió a Gaara.- Bueno…él era nuestro primo.

-Deidara y el tenían una relación. -agregó Temari.

El mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando encontró a Deidara y Tobi en el bosque, cayó de nuevo, fuertemente en su interior.

-Cuando Sasori murió, decidimos mudarnos de Suna; muchos recuerdos en ese lugar. -Temari tomó otro sorbo de su té.

Guardaron silencio durante un segundo, Temari tomando su bebida, e Itachi y Gaara comiendo. El silencio fue roto por el último.

-Y dime Itachi…-El Uchiha lo miró, demostrando su atención.-… ¿Hay algo entre tú y Deidara?

Itachi se atragantó casi imperceptiblemente con su dango, y batalló para evitar un sonrojo.

-No. -respondió firmemente.

-Oh…es una lástima.- dijo Temari, una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.- Ustedes dos harían bonita pareja…

Eso si lo hizo sonrojar suavemente, pero rápidamente lo cubrió con la taza de té, que hasta ese momento había estado intacta.

•--•--•

Saliendo de la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación., antes de escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de Naruto y Sasuke, desde adentro.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja y fue a ver que sucedía.

Cuando estuvo frente de la puerta, pudo comprender que era Naruto el que golpeaba la puerta, mientras gritaba en desesperación. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo Sasuke...?

Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que esas no eran imágenes que le gustaría tener en la mente. Volteó, dispuesto a seguir su camino y dejar que ellos arreglaran sus cosas.

-¿Qué sucede?

Itachi observó a su hermano en el pasillo, con solo una toalla en su cintura, y el pelo goteando, signos de que acababa de salir de una ducha.

Oh…entonces Naruto estaba solo…

Al no recibir respuesta de su hermano, Sasuke miró con extrañes la puerta. Itachi hizo lo mismo, para luego estirar su mano, y con un fino movimiento dándole vuelta a la perilla, abriéndola.

Naruto cayó de bruces, obviamente no esperando que abrieran la puerta mientras el estaba recargado en ella. Rápidamente se levantó y miró la puerta con odio, apuntándola con un dedo.

-¡Maldita cosa! ¡No me dejaba salir, de veras!

Sasuke parpadeó. Itachi simplemente se le quedó mirando.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? -preguntó el Uchiha menor.

Naruto lo volteó a ver.

-¡Las puertas! ¡Están haciendo una revolución contra mí, de veras!- gritó, levantando sus brazos para hacer énfasis.

…

-Está bien…-dijo Sasuke.

-Buenos días, un.-dijo el recién llegado Deidara, que se estaba colocando sus guantes negros.

Itachi observó con curiosidad al rubio. Ahora, extrañamente, no estaba usando uno de sus tradicionales yukatas, si no un simple atuendo shinobi. Pantalones y calzado ninja, parecidos a los que Itachi usaba. Una camisa de red, y por arriba otra sólida, estas debajo de un chaquetín con cierre. Todo esto negro.

El rubio miró a Naruto con una ceja levantada.

-Déjame adivinar, un… ¿tú y tu interminable guerra con las puertas, un…?

Naruto le sacó la lengua infantilmente, luego se cruzó de brazos y siguió viendo con odio la puerta.

Deidara rodó sus ojos, y luego miró a Itachi con una media sonrisa.

-Y tú…- apuntó con su dedo al Uchiha mayor.-…ven conmigo, un.

Itachi intentó decir algo, pero el rubio ya había dado la vuelta, y empezado a caminar. Un rubio demasiado prepotente, sin lugar a dudas.

De igual forma, lo siguió, dejando atrás a Sasuke y Naruto, que recientemente se había dado cuenta que el otro Uchiha estaba medio desnudo, y se estaba sonrojando fuertemente, mientras el moreno lo veía con una sonrisa.

•--•--•

-¿Entrenar…?

Deidara le asintió, mientras buscaba algo entre su ropa.

Estaban en el gran patio trasero de la casa de sus anfitriones. Un gran claro, alternándose el terreno, entre pasto, y tierra sólida. Estaba rodeado de árboles, formando una especie de óvalo. El cielo estaba pintado de un triste color gris, numerosas nubes danzando en el aire en lentitud tortuosa, adornando de una manera complementaria al tétrico espectáculo que se formaba arriba de sus cabezas. Sin lugar a dudas llovería pronto.

Una sonrisa triunfante se formó en el rostro del rubio, mientras sacaba de su pantalón un pequeño pergamino rojo, y lo sostenía junto a el, tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien…? ¿No sacarás tu katana o algo, un? -preguntó el ojiazul.

La expresión de Itachi cambio un poco, con sorna imperceptible.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Oh, yo creo que sí, un. -murmuró, la sonrisa ensanchándose sádicamente, al tiempo que levantaba el pergamino y lo colocaba frente a sí, su brazo estirado. Los kanjis que adornaban la superficie del pergamino brillaron de un azul celeste, después desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Itachi se puso alerta, sin necesidad de moverse.

Un momento después el humo empezó a esparcirse, y esos lindos ojos azules volvieron a su campo visual, brillantes de emoción, adrenalina y algo que no pudo identificar por completo. La vista del moreno se vio desviada a lo que tenía en las manos el rubio.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar una viga de madera, un metro y medio, tal vez. Finos tallados de espirales, dragones y demás figuras adornaban la superficie de ésta.

¿Eso era todo…?

No. No lo era. No _podía _ser todo.

Y se dio cuenta de eso cuando la sonrisa del rubio seguía persistente en sus labios. Algo que sabía muy bien Itachi, era que _nunca_ debes subestimar a tu enemigo, y más si tiene una apariencia inocente y dulce, como Deidara.

El ojiazul no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando, pues se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él. Itachi atrapó con extrema facilidad la varilla de madera, pero rápidamente la dejó, al ver como los dibujos empezaban a brillar de un rojo intenso.

En un segundo Deidara lo había vuelto atacar.

…

El sonido de metales chocando resonó en todo el campo.

Una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó en la katana de Itachi, resbalándose en su superficie.

Del arma de Deidara, en las puntas, salieron unos extraños objetos de metal, uno parecido a la punta de una flecha, y del lado contrario, uno parecido a un trinchete, donde la katana de Itachi estaba entrelazada entre dos de los tres picos.

-¿Pensé que no la creías necesaria, un?-preguntó burlón el rubio.

Itachi saltó hacia atrás, alejándose unos metros del rubio. Ciertamente nunca había visto un algo parecido. Decidió que si quería vencerlo, tendría que deshacerse del arma. Agarró con fuerzas su katana, y se lanzó hacia el rubio, atacándolo con ella. Y como lo había esperado, el rubio lo bloqueó con su arma, formándose una cruz entre los dos.

El Uchiha aplicó más presión, con la intención de romperla, pero simplemente no cedía. Se le hizo muy extraño, su espada estaba reforzada con chakra, además que era más filosa que la mayoría de las katanas comunes. Se suponía que debería romper la madera con extrema facilidad, pero no lo hizo. El rubio acercó un poco más su cara, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

-Esto -movió su cabeza ligeramente, señalando su arma.- es un _Ryuusei_, y está protegida por Seiryū, el dios de mi anillo. Así que, prácticamente es indestructible.

Itachi solo gruño y empujó el arma, separándolos.

Deidara lo atacó con la suya, y cuando Itachi la esquivó, el rubio dio vuelta apoyándose en Ryuusei, mientras dirigía una patada al pecho de Itachi.

El moreno la esquivó con dificultad.

Esto iba en serio.

El rubio empezó a atacar más rápido y más fuerte, Itachi esquivándolos, lluvia ungiendo como una suave cortina, que le daba un poco mas de dificultad y emoción a la pelea.

•--•--•

Deidara seguía luchando con Itachi, al parecer no conciente de que el _verdadero_ Itachi estaba sobre una rama en un árbol cercano, observando como el rubio peleaba con uno de sus clones de sombra.

Una media sonrisa en su boca.

La habilidad del rubio impresionaba a Itachi. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes, fuertes y seguros, y todo eso hermoso a la vez…

En un segundo, los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron y se apresuró a darse la vuelta, encontrándose con unos bellos orbes azules y una sonrisa burlona, mientras esquivaba muy apenas el ataque lanzado por el rubio con su arma, que incluso llegó a cortar ligeramente la mejilla del moreno.

¿Así que si se había dado cuenta el rubio de su clon, eh? Parece que había mucho más de lo que esperaba en él.

Y así, al lanzar el ataque, Deidara dio un paso en falso en la resbaladiza superficie de la rama del árbol, y empezó a perder el equilibrio.

Estuvo a punto de caer, si Itachi no lo hubiera sostenido por su muñeca y acercado a él, haciéndolo chocar con su pecho por accidente.

Deidara se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba, a Itachi.

La cercanía mareándolo y llenándolo de ese delicioso calor, que se extendía desde muy en el centro de su ser hasta todo su cuerpo. Un extraño hormigueo hizo aparición en su estómago, y sus ojos azules se desviaron a los labios del más alto. Tan cerca…

Un ruido en la punta, les avisó que algo no andaba bien. La rama empezaba a romperse, demasiado rápido y no pudieron evitar caer.

Itachi dio un ligero quejido al sentir en su espalda varias rocas clavándose, y su cabeza le daba vueltas por el golpe. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el cielo gris, y la lluvia cayendo sobre su cara, y sintió algo pesado y confortable sobre su pecho. Bajó su vista y sus ojos se agrandaron. Deidara había caído sobre él, y ahora se encontraba recostado, tratando de recuperar su aliento, cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Itachi. El Uchiha se preguntó si el rubio se había dado cuenta de su posición.

Deidara trataba de normalizar su aliento, respirando lo mejor que podía, ayudándose con su boca. Extrañamente el golpe no había sido tan doloroso como pensó que sería, pues cayó en algo muy suave.

Y cuando volteó su vista hacia en frente, se dio cuenta que era Itachi.

Deidara estaba sobre él.

Oh.

Se sonrojó y se levantó débilmente apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos, fallando por falta de fuerzas y volviendo a caer en Itachi con un quejido.

Y luego… todo se volvió oscuro, y ya no había sonidos, solo la respiración de ambos, y sus corazones acelerados. Solo estaban ellos dos, acostados.

Deidara se levantó ligeramente con sus codos y su cara quedó unos centímetros de la de Itachi. El dorado cabello, que había adquirido un color más oscuro por lo mojado, colgaba de un lado, y cernía entre sus rostros, ocultándolos del mundo exterior. Ambos se veían a los ojos y se perdían en ellos. El rubio empezó a cerrarlos y acercarse _oh _tan lentamente hacia la cara del moreno.

Itachi simplemente no se movió, esperando a que llegara ese momento que había quedado inconcluso hacia dos noches.

Un poco más, ambos ya tenían los ojos cerrados, y partieron sus labios, esperando encontrarse con los otros. Sus labios se rozaron y un escalofrío pasó por ambos cuerpos, fríos y húmedos por la lluvia, pero extrañamente llenos de calor y una paz interna tan maravillosa, que solo era real por la cercanía del otro.

Deidara ejerció un poco mas de presión.

El sentir de ese pequeño beso era divino. Tan cálido, tan invitante. Tan inocente y a la vez no. Itachi empezó a mover sus labios al compás del rubio, sintiendo la suave boca del rubio sobre la suya.

Pero tan rápido como ocurrió…

Alguien aclaró su garganta y ambos se separaron apresuradamente y voltearon hacia la derecha. Y ahí estaban los extremadamente _inoportunos _hermanitos menores…

Sasuke, con una entretenida media sonrisa viéndolos extrañamente, burlándose y diciendo en silencio: "¡Ja! los atrapamos." Y Naruto con una sonrisa sincera observándolos por debajo de su sombrilla de color violeta, igual a la de Sasuke.

Hubo un gran silencio.

Ni Deidara ni Itachi se atrevieron a moverse.

-Em…-empezó Naruto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.- Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, de veras… y creímos que tal vez quisieran una sombrilla o algo…

-Pero parece que estaban muy ocupados para darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo… ¿Verdad?-dijo burlón, Sasuke.

La cara de Deidara adquirió una gran coloración roja, y se paró rápidamente de Itachi.

-N-no era lo q-que…er...n-no paso nada…y-yo, u-un.

-Si, claro.-dijo Naruto, su sonrisa parecida a la de Sasuke.

Itachi se empezó a levantar, mientras la cara de Deidara se ponía _incluso más_ roja.

-¡N-no pasó nada, un!- dijo, no muy convincente, y al ver como no le creían, gruño de desesperación y empezó a caminar hacia los menores. Naruto le ofreció con una sonrisa otra sombrilla, y Deidara lo miró con odio y se la arrebató. Naruto solo rió levemente.

Itachi se acercó a ellos, y Sasuke lo vio confuso.

-Se supone que traíamos una sola sombrilla para que ustedes la compartieran.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y le quitó la suya a Sasuke, dejándolo sorprendido debajo de la lluvia, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la casa. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió y enojado le gritó a Itachi.

-¡Itachi, teme! ¡¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer!? ¡Me estoy mojando!

Naruto acercó su sombrilla a él, cubriéndolos a ambos, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke le sonrió.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Wow, como mato el ambiente así como si nada Dx. No es un fic tan serio como pensé que sería u.ú. Espero que los siguientes capítulos lo compensen.

_Ryuusei_: en realidad significa "estrella fugaz". Pero necesitaba ponerle un nombre. ¡No podía seguir diciendo "el arma de Deidara"! Ustedes sigan la corriente :D

El siguiente tendrá más explicaciones (ahora del anillo de Itachi), y _más _ItaDei! :D


	9. Arte

**(A/N)**

Estoy feliz porque recibí más reviews. Gracias a ME GUSTO(xD) metafora89 y kMila-san :D

Oh! Y asterlicia09 cumplió años. Considera este cap. un regalo atrasado n.nU. Felicidades!!

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando MUCHO la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M. (por que no quiero volver a cambiarlo)

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **nada recalcable. Shounen-ai

**Conteo de Palabras: **2814

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 8:**

**Arte**

Agua caía en su cuerpo desnudo, el calor de ésta espantando el frío que había adquirido por exponerse a la lluvia, y aunque disfrutaba enormemente la sensación en su piel, no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Cabello rubio se pegaba a la piel de su cuello y espalda por el agua. Estiró su mano por afuera de la regadera, y agarró una de las toallas blancas que estaban colgadas y que estaban a su disposición, según le había dicho Gaara.

Secó despacio su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido esa mañana.

Había besado a Itachi Uchiha.

Dio un suspiro y empezó a secar su largo cabello dorado. No supo que es lo que había sucedido. No podía responder su propia pregunta de "¿por qué?". Simplemente su mente estaba en auto-piloto, y sintió esas insanas ganas de sentir sus labios contra las suyos, de tenerlo cerca. No se entendía a él mismo. Acababa de conocerlo, y ya estaba comportándose como un tonto adolescente enamorado. Se suponía que su misión era ayudarlo a encontrar el anillo y nada más. ¿Qué había en él tan especial? No podía darse el lujo de tener algo (lo que sea que fuese) en esos momentos.

Oh, y no se podía de olvidar de Tobi…

De alguna forma agradecía que fueran los chicos los que los encontraron y no el idiota de Tobi. No lo dejaría en paz ni un momento si supiera el remolino de emociones que le estaba provocando el Uchiha. Y Tobi podía ser un verdadero bastardo cuando se lo proponía…

Amarró la toalla en su cintura y abrió la puerta del baño, haciendo que un poco del vapor de su ducha se escapara en la casa. Mantenía su vista baja, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Pensaba que nunca se iba a volver a sentir así. No desde Sasori. Pero de alguna forma, cuando estaba con Itachi, se olvidaba de todos y todo, y se sentía protegido. Ese aire peligroso y altivo que desprendía, lo encontraba altamente excitante. Su forma de hablar, extremadamente educado, y que con solo unas palabras pudiera hacer un millón de cosas; desde burlarse discretamente, demostrar su superioridad. Encantarte totalmente; todo eso venía junto a la seriedad agobiadora y la actitud de nada-me-importa…

Y aún así…se sentía tan bien estar junto a él.

Con un suspiro de resignación, su mente aún llena de preguntas y más, abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Sus ojos casi se desorbitan y pudo jurar que algo resbalaba de su nariz, mientras un sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas.

Itachi estaba en su habitación, quitándose la camisa (_lentamente_), y su cabello negro estaba suelto, de una manera relajada. Pudo manejar cerrar su boca a tiempo antes de empezar a babear, y miró a Itachi, no seguro de si estar enojado porque estaba en su habitación, o cerrar su puerta y aprovechar…

-¿¡Itachi!?

Decidió hacer lo primero.

El aludido volteó y miró al rubio.

Un rubio mojado, advirtió con interés. Un rubio mojado y solo con una toalla. Un rubio mojado y solo con una toalla, parado en la puerta de su habitación y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El moreno aclaró su garganta, y señaló suavemente al rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?- usando toda su fuerza de convicción para no perder su compostura y sonrojarse.

Los Uchihas _no_ se sonrojan.

Deidara parpadeó y observó, por primera vez, la habitación. Oh…había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que no entró a _su_ habitación, si no a la de _Itachi_. Su sonrojo se incremento más, esta vez por vergüenza.

- Si, es tú habitación…- dijo sintiéndose estúpido.

-Así parece.

Hubo un silencio, y Deidara rascó su brazo en incomodidad.

-Creo que me voy, un.

-Si, eso estaría bien.- Estaría bien, pero Itachi no quería que se fuera en lo absoluto.

Deidara volteó, dispuesto a ir a su propia habitación, pero una vocecita molesta le dijo que era ahora o nunca. Mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos, decidiéndose en segundos que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Itachi. Asomó su cara por el marco de la puerta, y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva del moreno, que ahora estaba junto a él, una mano en la puerta, con la intención de cerrarla.

Deidara rió nerviosamente y dio un poco de espacio entre ellos dos.

-Yo…-mordió el interior de su boca en nerviosismo.-…lo de afuera. No…fue nada. ¿Cierto?

Itachi se sintió secretamente complacido cuando se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, se encontró con un rubio que no se había ido, y lo miraba nerviosamente. Pero al escuchar sus palabras, tuvo que morder su lengua y evitar decirle que cómo pudo eso haber sido nada.

Él rubio obviamente estaba confundido; en un momento él lo estaba besando (porque fue Deidara el que empezó el beso) y al otro le pedía prácticamente que no le prestara atención a eso.

Itachi dio un suspiro.

-No fue nada.-le aseguró.

-Bien, un.

Itachi le asintió y cerró su puerta. Deidara se quedó un momento viendo el pedazo de madera frente a él, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Estaba esperando esa respuesta, claro, no hubiera sido mejor de otra forma…

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se detuvo en seco, sus ojos abiertos en realización.

¿Entonces por qué le dolió tanto escucharlo?

•--•--•

-Y esto también lo necesitarán.

Naruto podría caerse por la cantidad de cosas que le estaba proporcionando Temari. La chica estaba feliz de poder ayudar, y prácticamente les estaba regalando su casa entera. El pobre de Naruto era el que cargaba las cosas.

-Temari…-dijo Gaara, después de suspirar por tercera vez.-…solo van a Tori, no al país del Té.

Temari se detuvo y miró mal al pelirrojo.

-Solo les doy lo que necesitan.-se defendió.

-No creo que vayamos a necesitar un oso de peluche y unos…zapatos, un.- dijo Deidara, mientras agarraba dichos objetos y los sostenía con extrañes lejos de su cuerpo.

-Está bien…-dijo la rubia resignada, empezando a quitarle todo a Naruto.

El rubio aspiró el aire que tanto le faltaba a sus pulmones, cuando estuvo libre de los objetos.

-Pero esto si les servirá.-dijo sosteniendo varias abrigos negros.-El camino de Ame a Tori es frío.

Naruto le sonrió y los guardó en su mochila. Sasuke también guardó un par en su mochila, para ayudarle al rubio.

-Entonces…creo que esto es un adiós.-dijo Temari con una sonrisa triste.

-Un hasta luego…-corrigió Naruto.- Un día volveremos, ¡de veras!

Temari rió un poco ante la ansiedad del rubio, Gaara solo sonriéndoles.

Itachi y Sasuke veían como Temari agarraba a Naruto y lo abrazaba fuertemente, luego repitiéndolo con Deidara. Gaara también hizo lo mismo, primero con Naruto, y luego con Deidara. Y cuando se estaban abrazando, el pelirrojo le habló.

-Sigue adelante…-le dijo despacio en su oído-…no puedes pasar toda tu vida lamentándote por una muerte.

Deidara lo abrazó inconcientemente más fuerte.

Después se separaron y el ojiazul le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Gaara se la devolvió, y le asintió.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos.-les dijo Temari a los Uchihas, con una sonrisa. Parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Igualmente.- le dijo Itachi con educación, Sasuke, a un lado suyo, le sonreía a la chica.

-Tengan cuidado.- dijo el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole una mano al Uchiha mayor. Itachi la aceptó y se dieron un apretón de manos. El pelirrojo le dirigió una media sonrisa, y señaló con su cabeza a los rubios. -Cuídalos, en especial a Deidara.

-¡Bien, nos vamos!- dijo Deidara rápidamente, arrastrando a Sasuke y Naruto, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Gaara, a la que el pelirrojo solo le guiñó el ojo, y Deidara bufó molesto.

-¡Adiós!- decía Naruto, aún siendo arrastrado por Deidara, y despidiéndose con su mano.

•--•--•

Una vez que el sol empezó a caer detrás de las colinas y la oscuridad de la noche tomó posesión del camino que estaban recorriendo hacia Tori, tomaron refugio en una cueva que estaba (convenientemente) cerca.

Una media-cena fue hecha rápidamente, simplemente cocinando un poco de carne cruda que habían traído con ellos sobre una pequeña fogata en el centro de la cueva, y una promesa silenciosa que cada uno se hizo a sí mismo de que cuando llegaran a la siguiente aldea tendrían una buena comida. Con eso, empezaron a prepararse para dormir.

Cada uno de ellos, por supuesto, habían utilizado los abrigos como mantos para dormir, y se abrigaban con ellos. Los cuatro se habían recargado en las paredes, en posición de sentados, para dormir, los mayores un poco más cerca de la entrada, donde pudieran ver las afueras de la cueva y el cielo nocturno. El fuego que se había dejado para que quedara por el resto de la noche, era ahora solo una pequeña flama que mantenía la cueva solo un poco mas caliente y la única, muy pequeña, luz que iluminaba la gruesa oscuridad de la noche.

Desafortunadamente, Deidara no podía dormir. El rubio se encontraba temblando, su abrigo aferrado fuertemente alrededor suyo en un intento por bloquear el frío que entraba por olas por la boca de la entrada de la cueva. Al principio, el ojiazul se había movido a más cerca del fuego central, pero rápidamente encontró que primero quemaría su abrigo antes de que le hiciera algún bien.

Ahora, con su cuerpo tembloroso y frío, el rubio miró alrededor de la apenas iluminada cueva. Frente a él, a un lado del fuego, sentados y recargados en la pared, podía ver a Sasuke y Naruto muy contentos, durmiendo juntos, por como obviamente habían encontrado una mejor fuente de calor que la fogata, Naruto había recargado su cabeza al hombro del Uchiha, y una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Deidara casi suspira fuertemente en su pena, deseando poder dormir así de profundo. Volteando sobre su hombro y observando a su otro acompañante, a una corta distancia detrás de él a su izquierda y un poco más a las afueras de la cueva, se encontraba Itachi, sus ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido.

Claro, la palabra clave era _aparentemente_. El rubio sabía que el Uchiha no estaba dormido. Él estaba en alerta, observando silenciosamente sin la necesidad de sus ojos el lugar, cuidando sin permiso del pequeño grupo de viaje. ¿Cómo podía no tener frío? Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, y se encontró levantando sus piernas y pegándolas a su pecho, enterrando su cara entre las rodillas en un intento de recuperar un poco de calor.

Dio un suave suspiro al sentir el ansiado calor cubrir su espalda y hombros deliciosamente, antes de darse cuenta, y abrir en sorpresa sus ojos, de que _algo_ precisamente estaba cubriendo su espalda y hombros (deliciosamente). Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la roja mirada del Uchiha. También notó con un sonrojo que el moreno no traía puesto su abrigo, si no Deidara mismo.

Itachi había notado desde hacia rato como el cuerpo del rubio temblaba levemente, y que se había acercado a la fogata, en un intento de atrapar un poco de calor. Pero al seguir viendo como temblaba ante el frío, decidió ayudarlo. Sabía que el obstinado rubio no sería capaz de reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, así que no pidió permiso y se movió, quitándose su propio abrigo y cubriendo a la forma del ojiazul con él.

Y cuando vio que sus ojitos celestes se posaban en él, destilando curiosidad y _algo_ más, y un tenue tinte rosado cubría sus suaves mejillas, no pudo evitar darle una _muy_ pequeña sonrisa. Y el sonrojo del rubio se hizo más grande.

Deidara no se esperaba que el Uchiha lo arropara con su propia capa, y menos que le diera una sonrisa. Pero en un segundo desapareció, y de nuevo la máscara de frialdad se colocó en el apuesto rostro del moreno, y se volvió a sentar, su espalda recargada en la pared de la cueva.

El rubio no podía apartar su mirada azul del moreno, su boca dejada abierta ligeramente en un extraño asombro-cuestionamiento. Miró la sencilla ropa del Uchiha y frunció el cejo en confusión. ¿Acaso quería hacerlo sentir mal? Sacudió su cabeza y se paró, colocándose junto a Itachi, y sentándose de la misma manera que él.

El Uchiha lo miró con una ceja levantada, cuestionante. Deidara evitaba cruzar miradas, mientras estiraba sus brazos, y en un movimiento, cubría a ambos con los dos abrigos.

-No te hagas el fuerte conmigo, Uchiha.-le dijo duramente el rubio, acercándose un poco (solo un poco) hacia Itachi, inmediatamente sintiendo el agradable calor de otro cuerpo humano y los abrigos embriagar sus sentidos, entendiendo por qué los menores parecían tan contentos. Claro, el calor era algo por qué estar contento. Continuó. - No eres invencible ni nada por el estilo. Podemos compartir, un.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo viendo como el rubio agarraba la orilla de un abrigo y la juntaba más, tratando de evitar que el calor saliera. Podía notar, por como sus hombros estaban derechos y su respiración cambió un poco, que estaba tenso. Tenso y nervioso. El Uchiha no comprendía muy bien si estaba nervioso por la cercanía, o por la presencia de Itachi.

Deidara decidió en voltear a ver a Itachi, justo en el momento en que lo terminaba de "analizar", y sus ojos se cruzaron. Azul chocando con rojo con fricción y haciendo salir chispas invisibles dentro de sus mentes. El rubio recargó su espalda y cabeza en la pared de roca de la cueva, sin dejar un solo momento de ver a Itachi, mientras el moreno lo imitaba, y se relajaba al igual que el ojiazul. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver como Deidara reía suavemente para él mismo.

El rubio rompió el contacto de sus ojos, para pasar su vista a las llamas de la ahora casi-apagada fogata, solo una sonrisa siendo rastro de su risa.

-No tendríamos este problema si tuviéramos tu anillo, un…

Itachi lo miró interrogante, mientras fruncía su entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó.

Deidara se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-El gorrión rojo Suzaku. Capaz de copiar los poderes de cualquier otro anillo a la perfección, un. _Además_ de que tiene absoluto control sobre el fuego.- recitó en un tono aburrido el rubio, sin variar su vista de los restos de la fogata.-Sin duda uno de los mejores…

Itachi se encontró levantando una perfilada ceja al rubio.

-Oh, vamos…tengo que saber sobre el negocio.-le dijo el rubio defensivo, mirándolo con una media sonrisa divertida en sus labios. El rubio volvió su vista hacia el frente, luego se talló sus ojos con la parte trasera de su mano en un intento de espantar el repentino cansancio que apareció en ellos.

El Uchiha veía con curiosidad la (particularmente linda, aunque no lo diría en voz alta) acción del rubio. Parecía que en cualquier momento dormiría.

-Uchiha...-le llamó suavemente.- ¿Qué es el arte?

Itachi se recargó en la pared y miró a nada en particular frente a él.

-Obra humana que expresa simbólicamente, mediante diferentes materias, un aspecto de la realidad entendida estéticamente.

Deidara no pudo hacer más que parpadear.

-Bueno…eso es lo que viene en un diccionario (1), un. -la vista azul del rubio fue elevada un poco a la izquierda superior, mirando el cielo estrellado- Yo me refiero a qué _es_ para ti el arte.

Itachi no vio necesario responder, pues el rubio habló.

-El arte es acerca de todos esos sentimientos que vienen hacia ti, la relatividad de _un momento_, la concentración y la forma que no puedes pensar por no poder ver y sentir cualquier cosa. Arte es todo acerca del misterio que viene de ganar y perder, _en un segundo_, el conocimiento de algo perfecto y trascendental. Un segundo efímero y perfectamente hermoso.-los ojos del rubio se cerraron completamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- El arte es efímero…

El moreno no podía hacer más que alabar la tangible pasión con la que se refería el rubio a su arte. Y eso que estaba medio-dormido. No podía imaginarse como sería cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Solo le quedaba observar la serena paz con la que estaba descansando. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva y el incesante revoloteo de las débiles flamas de la fogata eran lo único que iluminaba la hermosa cara del rubio. Su rostro brillaba con un aire etéreo, y sus labios rosados se veían extremadamente invitantes.

La respiración acompasada y controlada del rubio, era prueba de que estaba dormido. Una decisión silenciosa, el Uchiha se inclinó solo un poco, acortando la distancia de sus bocas, y besó con delicadeza inimaginable los suaves labios del rubio.

Solo fue un segundo, un momento tan rápido y tan hermoso que le dejó una sensación cosquilluda a su boca…

Fue arte.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**(1**) De hecho…

Siento si no pasó nada en este cap, de veras, pero necesitaba que se fueran de Ame, y además, esto es mejor que nada, ¿no?

Se los juro! estaba completamente tentada por los dioses del Yaoi a que hubiera una "escenita" ahí, pero me controlé y me dije que ya habría tiempo para que Itachi se revolcara en la tierra de alguna cueva random con Deidara. Ahora es momento de acción!!

Oh, vamos, Itachi no tiene su sharingan (pero tiene los ojos rojos. No pregunten) por eso decidí hacer su anillo especial en ese ámbito y con la habilidad "sharinganezca" (xD) de copiar las cosas (en este caso, solo los poderes de los demás anillos).

Próximo Capítulo! Su pequeña comitiva llega a por fin a Tori, y lo bueno empieza!! (Recuerden que esto es **Adventure**/Romance)

Oh, y buenas noticias!! Acabo de convertirme en un **Beta Reader**!! Por si alguien le interesa mis servicios, solo métanse a mi Profile y luego al espacio que dice Beta Reader Profile. :D

**Review?? ONEGAI!?**


	10. Tori

**(A/N)**

OMFG! 8 REVIEWS!! -se muere- Muchas gracias!! :D

Y en _serio_ lamento la tardanza D: La escuela empieza pronto, y me acabo de mudar, no tendré mucho tiempo, ni nada…Ténganme Pena!! XD (No, no lo hagan XD)

Gracias a metafora89, asterlicia09, andy, ME GUSTO (en especial a ti! XD), TU FAN (gracias :D), DEIDARASEMPAI, akira-chan. ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!! :D

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **El mismo universo de Naruto, cambiando MUCHO la historia.

**Parejas:** ItaDei. leve TobiDei, indicios de SasoDei en el pasado. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M.

**Advertencias de este Capitulo: **nada recalcable. Shounen-ai

**Conteo de Palabras: **2202

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Capítulo 9:**

**Tori**

Itachi abrió sus ojos, muy despacio para ver sus alrededores cuando despertó de su sueño, el mundo viéndose como un borrón un poco, y por un momento, estaba confundido. Y luego recordó; la cueva. Se movió un poco, y sintió el grande, cálido objeto que sostenía entre sus brazos; una figura pesada, con suave cabello, que estaba respirando sobre su cuello…

Sorprendiéndose ligeramente, Itachi se alejó rápido y miró con confusión y sorpresa hacia la figura de Deidara, que por alguna razón estaba acurrucado junto al moreno, con los brazos de Itachi alrededor de él…y luego recordó. Anoche hacía frío. Y luego, se juntaron y luego…

-Que bien ver que ya estés despierto, de veras.

Itachi volteó rápidamente, solo para ser encarado con la expresión divertida de Naruto.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó el rubio, moviendo sus cejas en manera sugestiva.

-Hn…-Itachi empezó simplemente.- Supongo que…dormí bien- le dijo como respuesta, con un poco de pena por haber sido atrapado durmiendo con el rubio.

-Hn.- Naruto agregó con una media sonrisa.- Buena suerte que el dobe siga dormido.- apuntó con su cabeza _afeccionalmente_ a Sasuke.- O él no te hubiera dejado tener _ese_ pequeño momento, de veras.- el rubio ahora asintió a Deidara, que todavía parecía dormido, acomodado sobre el pecho de Itachi.

Itachi tuvo que controlar el pálido sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas por el comentario, alegre que al menos no se podía ver por la poca luz de la cueva.

-Si, creo que…- el Uchiha se aclaró su garganta.- Deberíamos de avanzar ya…

Naruto le asintió con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia Sasuke (probablemente a despertarlo). Itachi suspiró y miró hacia abajo, al rubio. Reclutántemente dirigió una de sus manos al hombro del rubio, moviéndolo un poco, despertándolo. Los ojos celestes del rubio se abrieron, y miró cuestionante a Itachi, casi preguntándole el por qué el moreno lo había despertado, antes de que la realización de dónde y cómo estaban llegara a él.

El rubio se sentó rápidamente, separándose de Itachi levemente.

-Necesitamos irnos.- le dijo el moreno.

Deidara asintió despacio, no sabiendo que decir.

Itachi se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que el rubio la tomara. Deidara se sonrojó suavemente y aceptó la ayuda para pararse.

•--•--•

-¡Cinco platos de Ramen!- ordenó Naruto feliz hacia la señorita que los estaba atendiendo, mientras los demás tenían gotitas de anime en sus cabezas. -¿Qué quieren ustedes?- les preguntó con una sonrisa.

Deidara suspiró.

-Tres platos más, por favor, un- le pidió amablemente con una sonrisa a la señorita, que apuntó las órdenes y se fue a prepararlas. Cuando llegaron, Naruto se abalanzó a su plato, mientras Sasuke lo veía con extrañes. Deidara e Itachi comían tranquilos.

Sólo un poco más, estaban tan cerca del Templo. No se tardarían ni medio día. Volteó ligeramente hacia un lado, para observar a Itachi. El Uchiha lo estaba viendo, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Itachi le dio una media sonrisa y Deidara frunció el entrecejo en confusión. Observó como el moreno agarraba una servilleta y la acercaba a la cara del rubio.

Se sonrojó al sentir cómo limpiaba suavemente su mejilla.

-Estabas manchado.- le dijo simplemente el Uchiha, y bajó su mano, sin dejar de observar a los ojos azules del rubio.

El sonrojo de Deidara se duplicó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…tan…_así_? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerlo sonrojar?... ¿Por qué era tan…? no podía encontrar la palabra. Volteó su atención al plato de ramen, para evitar que el moreno viera aún más su sonrojo, y en su nerviosismo se metió un gran bocado de fideos a su boca.

Itachi lo miraba divertido. Era tan fácil hacerlo sonrojar…

-Eso se ve delicioso…

Deidara escupió toda la comida que tenía en su boca, ante la nueva y _familiar _voz que llamó por encima de su hombro. Volteó rápidamente e hizo una cara de fastidio.

-Tobi, un.

Itachi gruñó en su interior.

El rubio se limpió su boca con su propia servilleta, y miró a Tobi con irritación.

-¿Qué, un? -le gruño.

Tobi levantó sus manos en rendición.

-¡Oye, calma! Parece que siempre que vengo estás de mal humor…

-_Tú _me pones de mal humor.- le dijo el rubio, Itachi con una media sonrisa detrás de él.

Tobi chasqueó la lengua., y luego volteó hacia los menores, que veían la escena curiosos.

-Hola, Tobi.- le dijo Naruto moviendo su mano en saludo, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Naruto- le respondió Tobi con energía, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio. - Valla, ¿no crees que eso es mucho ramen para ti sólo?

Naruto parpadeó.

-Puedes darme uno a mí, así no…-fue interrumpido por Deidara que lo agarró del cuello de su camisa negra, y lo empezaba a arrastrar lejos.

-No te acerques a mi hermano.- le dijo, mientras seguía arrastrando al más alto.

Itachi se levantó, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero al verlos cómo se detenían a unos metros de ellos, lo dejó. Desde ese lugar podía observarlos, y Naruto y Sasuke también los veían con interés también.

•--•--•

-Es en el Templo Degarashi. -le dijo el rubio cuando lo soltó y observó hacia arriba a Tobi. Era más alto que él después de todo. Tobi soltó una risita, y Deidara levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. El enmascarado observó la cara cuestionante del rubio y se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te parece una casualidad?- le preguntó con voz seria, y un poco de diversión entrelazado en ella.- Justo donde _tú_ conseguiste tu anillo…

-No lo creo.- le cortó el rubio, y miró hacia atrás de Tobi, hacia el puesto de ramen y suspiró al ver a los dos Uchihas y a Naruto observarlos. Volteó de nuevo a Tobi.- Los anillos fueron escondidos en lugares recluidos, un. No me sorprendería que escondieran varios en un solo lugar…

Tobi se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-¿Vas a ir?-le preguntó el rubio.

-No lo sé.- le respondió Tobi, mientras se rascaba su cabeza.- Estoy ocupado con los otros dos anillos. No estoy seguro que los protectores sean los correctos…

-¿No estás seguro…?- le preguntó incrédulo el rubio, un poco insultado.- Yo los rastreé, un. ¡Claro que tienen que ser los correctos!...

Tobi se volvió a reír y dio un paso hacia el frente.

-No puedes estar correcto en todo, Deidara.

El rubio dio un paso hacia tras, y miró a Tobi con advertencia.

-Sabes que nunca me equivoco, _Tobi._- le dijo con irritación, a lo que Tobi sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

-Si. Lo sé…- Y desapareció con una nube de humo.

Deidara resopló el mechón de pelo que tenía sobre su ojo. Y empezó a hacer su camino de nuevo a los demás. Cuando llegó Naruto y Sasuke lo miraban cuestionantes y el rubio simplemente los ignoró. Llegó a su silla de nuevo y se sentó, todo el tiempo sintiendo la profunda mirada de Itachi en él.

•--•--•

Una sonrisa.

Un suspiro.

Una risa.

Una mirada en blanco.

Esas fueron las reacciones de Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke e Itachi al llegar al gran templo. Un edificio viejo, con enredaderas alrededor de toda su extensión, cubriendo la piedra amarilla pálida con la cual estaba construida. Una larga escalera con escalones agrietados e incompletos era la única manera de acceder a la puerta metálica, que era más óxido que metal. Inscripciones se podían observar a lo largo de ella. Itachi las reconoció casi al instante. Era iguales a las que Deidara tenía en su arma.

Vio como Deidara avanzó y empezó a avanzar hacia las escaleras y las empezaba a subir, Naruto no muy lejos. Itachi se acercó, junto a Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto y Sasuke jadeaban levemente, y se apoyaron en la pared para recuperar sus alientos. Itachi estaba inafectado, habiendo estado más que preparado para todo, y su vista se posó en el rubio, que estaba igual de calmado que siempre, y que miraba la puerta con interés. El ojiazul levantó su mano y trazó un grabado con la punta de su dedo enguantado.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a cada uno de los lados de Itachi y observaron como Deidara se quitaba un guante, y su anillo celeste quedó descubierto. Colocó su palma en la puerta, y el anillo brilló, al tiempo en que las inscripciones se iluminaban de rojo, y un temblor que avisaba el movimiento de la gran puerta se sintió.

La puerta de abrió solo un poco, una sola persona a la vez cabría con esa abertura. Deidara se colocó de nuevo su guante y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. El rubio entró, luego Itachi.

Era una gran habitación. Completamente vacía en el centro, y las paredes con más grabados y estatuas de piedra que no podía encontrarle forma. Una tenue luz se colaba por unas aberturas en el cielo, iluminando solo partes del lugar, los rayos del sol se atravesaba junto al polvo, y las partículas de tierra se podía observar danzando en la luz.

Un ruido se escuchó de nuevo, y voltearon a ver como la puerta se cerraba detrás de Sasuke. Deidara regresó su vista hacia el frente y dio un paso tentativo. Volvió a observar. No pasó nada. Itachi encontró esta actitud demasiado paranoica en el rubio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo despacio Sasuke, no atreviéndose a perturbar (demasiado) el silencio del lugar.

Naruto lo miró a él, luego a Deidara, esperando una respuesta al igual. Itachi se llegó a colocar a un lado del rubio, y al igual que los otros dos, lo miró. Deidara volteó a ver a Itachi, y abrió su boca, pero luego la cerró, apretando sus ojos fuertemente, y llevándose sus manos a la cabeza. Itachi rápidamente se acercó al rubio, sabiendo ya lo que le estaba pasando; esas visiones eran molestas.

Naruto y Sasuke también se movieron hacia él.

-¡No! -los detuvo con su mano, diciéndoles que no se movieran, mientras temblaba levemente. Los menores se detuvieron al instante.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, amenazando caerse, pero Itachi apoyó su mano en su espalda, sosteniéndolo suavemente. Deidara dio un respiro fuerte, y sacudió su cabeza, mientras los temblores desaparecían.

-Deidara…- Naruto dio un paso hacia enfrente, ignorando la orden de su hermano. Los ojos del rubio mayor se abrieron y volteó a ver a Naruto rápido. El menor se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada de su hermano, pero fue muy tarde. Hizo un sonido de sorpresa al ver como el lugar donde había pisado se hundía suavemente.

El piso se empezaba a romper, con un solo cambio de peso, cedería por completo. Naruto fue ese cambio de peso. Itachi se separó de Deidara, y con rapidez empujó a Naruto hacia un lado, justo en el momento en el que el piso se caía hacia un vacío oscuro. Varios muchos bloques de tierra se caían, dejando un gran agujero en el centro. Sasuke se movió, intentando no caer, y terminó por llegar junto a Deidara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Sasuke en confusión, viendo a su hermano y a Naruto del otro lado del agujero, y viendo como sería imposible cruzar hacia ellos. Deidara avanzó y se asomó hacia la orilla, una profunda oscuridad saludándolo.

-¿Estás bien, un?- Deidara le preguntó a Naruto, recibiendo un tembloroso asentimiento de cabeza. Deidara miró a Itachi. Otro ruido se volvió a escuchar, y Deidara se alejó rápidamente, con sorpresa al ver como los bloques de tierra se elevaban de donde habían caído, y se volvían a acomodar en su mismo lugar. Se volvían a colocar como antes. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Pero qué…?-Naruto miraba incrédulo la escena. Itachi se agachó y trazó el contorno de uno de ellos.

-Son más resistentes que los anteriores.- observó y comentó Itachi, al ver como las anteriores grietas que los adornaban, habían desaparecido.

Deidara asintió, y dio un paso hacia el frente, pisando uno de los bloques que se habían caído al principio. No pasó nada esa vez. Sasuke también avanzó hasta quedar junto al rubio, y dio otro paso.

Los ojos de Itachi se afilaron, Deidara pudo notar. Un sonido se escuchó, este muy diferente a los anteriores. Parecido al choque de metales, y luego se convirtió en algo sumamente molesto y ruidoso, desgarrador. Todos se cubrieron sus orejas intentando disminuir el horrendo sonido. No duro mucho, sin embargo. El ruido paro, y todo quedo sumergido en silencio.

Reclutántemente, bajaron sus manos. Naruto suspiró en alivio, mientras Itachi volteaba en busca de una explicación a Deidara. El rubio esquivó sus ojos y se mordió el labio. Algo le decía que no era todo…

Un ruido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Sasuke al ver como barras de metal salían del techo, y golpeaban el suelo con fuerza, haciéndolo temblar.

-¡Deidara!- gritó Naruto, al ver como su hermano desparecía por detrás de la pared de metal que estaban formando. Itachi intentó acercarse, pero el temblor que ocasionaban al chocar con el suelo le hacía imposible mantenerse derecho. Lo último que vio fue como el rubio lo veía con ojos azules confundidos.

Y quedaron separados por una gruesa capa de metal. Itachi y Naruto de un lado, y Deidara y Sasuke del otro.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

No me…siento segura de este capítulo. No me gustó. Tal vez luego regrese y lo arregle.

Oh! Y solo quedan 2 capítulos más, y van a ser largos.

(metáfora89 no se ha conectado en el msn, y estoy triste D:)

**Review!!**


	11. Nuevos Caminos

**(A/N)**

¡Hajimemashite y Konnichiwa!

Estoy realmente apenada por el retraso. Estoy segura que me han de odiar en este momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo con el capítulo (pero eso lo juzgan ustedes.) La otra vez había comentado que quedaban éste y otro capítulo--Tal vez se extienda a dos capítulos más…

Demo, si a alguien le interesa, he reescrito casi por completo los primeros capítulos (1 y 2) y los he actualizado. Las ediciones en los capítulos 3 y 4 vendrán pronto.

Y ahora, después del bloqueo (que extrañamente solo me ocurrió con esta historia), les presento el siguiente capítulo. Hice mi mejor intento…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Ligero UA

**Parejas:** ItaDei. SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras: **2342

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_-¡Deidara!- gritó Naruto, al ver como su hermano desparecía por detrás de la pared de metal que estaban formando. Itachi intentó acercarse, pero el temblor que ocasionaban al chocar con el suelo le hacía imposible mantenerse derecho. Lo último que v__io fue como el rubio lo veía con ojos azules confundidos._

_Y quedaron separados por una gruesa capa de metal. Itachi y Naruto de un lado, y Deidara y Sasuke del otro._

•--•--•

_Capítulo 10: Nuevos caminos_

Deidara aún podía escuchar el eco de metal chocando, y sinceramente le empezaba a doler su cabeza. Eso, y el hecho de que su grupo se hubiera separado era estresante.

Ah. _Estúpidas_ trampas.

Cuando el movimiento hubo terminado, lo único que podía observar Deidara era que una gran pared de metal había sido creada entre ellos. Después de eso, no era mucho cambio el que percibió--no tanto porque no _hubiera_ cambio, sino porque la luz había sido disminuida notablemente. Ahora lo único que al parecer alumbraba (solo era una excusa de luz, en serio) eran las débiles llamas de dos antorchas empotradas en las paredes; una en la pared lateral, y otra justo detrás suyo.

Un tosido a su lado lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo. -¿Te encuentras bien, un?- le preguntó al Uchiha, quien estaba tratando de recuperar su aliento y batiendo una de sus manos en el aire, intentando apartar las partículas de polvo que flotaban cerca de su rango de respiración. Sasuke tosió un poco más y le asintió.

Deidara no exigió más respuesta.

La voz de Naruto, pánico-irrazonable y preocupación revolviéndose en sus palabras, sonó detrás de la pared.

-¡Oi! ¿¡No están muertos, verdad!? ¿¡Deidara!? ¿¡Sasuke!?

-Estamos bien.- contestó el rubio, cuidadoso de usar el volumen necesario para que pudieran escuchar del otro lado, y tratando de no rodar sus ojos. Con cuidado, se acercó a la pared, y la observó. El rubio frunció el ceño, y con su mano enguantada palpó la superficie. Pudo darse cuenta de que no iba a poder pasar (obviamente, Deidara).

-¿Itachi?- medio gritó/preguntó Sasuke. No era exactamente preocupación lo que había en su voz.

El rubio pudo escuchar la más débil de las respuestas por detrás de la pared. Itachi, al contrario de Naruto, si sabía controlar su voz.

Deidara bajó sus manos y suspiró. Desde el principio sabía que se iban a encontrar con trampas. Ya había pasado por eso antes, de hecho. Sólo que variando un poco la situación--y las personas, por supuesto. Hacia un par de años, cuando había ido a buscar su anillo a ese mismo lugar, se habían encontrado con trampas parecidas. La tarea de esas trampas era el separar al grupo, dejarlos vulnerables a los ataques o a más trampas. Hacer más difícil encontrar el anillo.

Era más difícil ahora, sin embargo. En ese tiempo contaba con la experiencia y precauciones de Sasori. Ahora sólo tenía a… Itachi. No es que Itachi no fuera suficiente ni nada parecido. Era sólo que, Sasori estaba experimentado en este tipo de cosas, en este escenario en específico. Deidara no dudaba--_ni un segundo_-- que Itachi era un excelente shinobi, pero ahora, estaban separados, y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Itachi… por alguna indefinida razón, encontraba la presencia del moreno bienvenida. Sólo…tenía un cierto algo que le causaba curiosidad. Su anillo podía ver el futuro, pero no podía leer mentes.

El enigma de Uchiha Itachi. Hm. Un buen nombre para una novela…Pero, eso lo debería de dejar para otro día--un día en el que sus vidas no estuvieran en peligro. Lo que necesitaba ahora era encontrar la manera para volver a juntarse. El lugar era peligroso, ya en grupo, así que el estar de esa manera, separados, era una gran inconveniencia.

Y lo que en realidad le preocupaba, era que, no sólo había paredes y suelos que se movían, sino _cosas_ que eran aún peor. Había _cosas_ que no eran normales en ese lugar.

-Itachi.- Deidara le llamó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su lengua al pronunciar su nombre.- Busquen en las paredes, tiene que haber una puerta en algún lado, un.

•--•--•

Itachi y Naruto voltearon a los lados, buscando por lo que Deidara había dicho. Itachi comenzó a moverse, inspeccionando un poco más de cerca las paredes--ya de por sí la tarea era difícil. La oscuridad había incrementado notablemente con la creación de la pared metálica, y la única, tenue luz provenía de unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes.

Ahora que les ponía atención, Itachi no recordaba haberlas visto cuando entraron al templo. No. Recordaba perfectamente que la iluminación de un principio era por una pequeña ventana en el techo, por donde se colaban los rayos de sol. No recordaba ni un signo de fuego, antes del movimiento.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó Naruto, rompiendo el análisis de Itachi. El Uchiha volteó con el pequeño rubio, y observó como una gran, triunfante sonrisa adornaba su rostro con orgullo, mientras apuntaba energéticamente. A primera vista se observaba como un común espacio de la pared, pero se podía notar cierto cambio cuando veías detrás de las telarañas y la gruesa capa de polvo. -¡Lo encontré, Itachi-san!- El rubio había repetido, solo por si acaso Itachi no lo hubiera escuchado.

Itachi asintió y dio un paso a la pared-metálica. -La encon--

-¡La encontré, Dei!- interrumpió gritando Naruto. Itachi suspiró, pero no lo contradijo--después de todo, era verdad.

•--•--•

-Bien.- Deidara les contestó, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio. El rubio había sacado un pequeño pedazo de papel, y lo observaba con la poca la luz. Cuando fue por primera vez a ese lugar, se había perdido. Después de haber salido del templo (cansado, un poco golpeado, y con un nuevo anillo en su mano), Deidara y compañía se dirigieron a su hogar. En el camino, Sasori--siendo Sasori-- le había trazado un mapa en un pedazo de papel olvidado.

Deidara había comentado que era absurdo, pues -_¿Para qué me ha de servir el mapa ahora, un?_-le había preguntado al pelirrojo, confundido.-_ No pienso volver a ese lugar pronto, ¿Sabes?_- también recordaba que un prominente escalofrío le había sobrevenido cuando recordó aquel lugar.

Sasori se había encogido de hombros.-_Por si acaso…-_ fue su única respuesta, sin si quiera verlo. Deidara no lo había cuestionado más.

Desdobló la hoja de papel, y el mapa salió a la vista, en los elegantes trazos de un marionetista y dibujante.

-Escuchen con atención, un.-Deidara comenzó a recitar, mirando momentáneamente a Sasuke (que parecía más aburrido que nunca), para luego volver su vista y completa atención a la tarea en mano.- Entren por la puerta. Encontrarán un pasillo largo, un. Síganlo. Vayan derecho hasta que lleguen a un cuarto pequeño y circular. Esperen ahí. Sasuke y yo iremos en cuanto podamos, un.

•--•--•

Itachi escuchó con atención las palabras del rubio, y asintió cuando terminó de hablar. Luego recordó que Deidara no podía verlo asentir, así que el Uchiha pronunció un pequeño 'Entendido' y se dio la media vuelta. Estaba dispuesto a emprender el camino, pero Naruto estaba teniendo problemas con la puerta.

El rubio tenía un pie apoyado en la pared (para darse impulso y apoyo, pensó Itachi) y ambas manos jalaban fervientemente la manija de la puerta. Usaba todas sus fuerzas, e incluso, Itachi podía ver que se empezaba a poner rojo del esfuerzo. Intentaba abrirla, y cambiaba de posición cada dos segundos, sin resultado positivo.

Itachi estaba a punto de ofrecer su ayuda, pero la voz de Deidara lo distrajo.- Itachi…- El Uchiha se acercó al muro de nuevo. El rubio comenzó a hablar pronto. -Va a haber otras puertas, Itachi. No las abran, un.

Itachi frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en ellas?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Itachi adivinaba que el rubio estaba pensando en su respuesta.- Son… _es_ algo que no tiene importancia en este momento, un.-Otra segundo de silencio, antes de que el rubio volviera a hablar, ahora un poco demandante.- ¡Vamos, váyanse ya! Hay que aprovechar ahora que todavía no anochece, un. ¡¿Qué esperan?!

Itachi suspiró ante la falta de información del rubio y luego, después de más silencio, dio por terminada la conversación. El moreno se volteó de nuevo y se dirigió a Naruto…quien todavía estaba intentando abrir la puerta.

El ojiazul murmuraba cosas que sonaban como 'estúpidas puertas,' 'complots,' 'van a morir' y más cosas entre esas líneas. Naruto detuvo sus movimientos cuando Itachi se colocó a su lado. Naruto le dio una risita nerviosa y se incorporó, dando luego un paso a un lado, para darle campo a Itachi.

-Anou. No creo que la puedas abrir, de veras. Está atorada y--

Itachi empujó la puerta y se abrió.

Naruto parpadeó.

Itachi se asomó en el oscuro pasillo, y no pudo divisar más allá que unos metros. Después del breve análisis de la situación, Itachi volteó con Naruto. El rubio aún lo miraba con la boca abierta, alternando su vista entre Itachi y la puerta.

Bueno, Itachi pensó, Naruto estaba _jalando_ la puerta, después de todo. Para abrirla necesitabas _empujarla_.

-¡P-pero…t-tú…!- Naruto sacudió su cabeza. Una expresión de seriedad se centró en sus jóvenes rasgos, y con una sonrisa invertida y el ceño fruncido, Naruto apuntó a la puerta, y miró a Itachi.- ¡Lo ves! ¡Las puertas me odian!

Itachi suspiró, y agarrando una de las antorchas que estaban en la pared, se adentró en el pasillo, mientras que un Naruto, que no dejaba de hablar de su 'Guerra con las Puertas Malditas,' lo seguía.

•--•--•

Deidara quedó un momento viendo la pared-metálica, reproduciendo de nuevo en su mente la conversación con Itachi. Frunció el ceño. No necesitaba decirle todo, ¿Verdad? No. Además, tenía a Naruto con él. O sea…_Naruto_. Si alguien le podía decir algo, era Naruto. Ya, asunto arreglado.

-Entonces…-la voz del Uchiha menor lo llamó, solo con una leve insinuación de curiosidad escondida en sus palabras.

-Entonces.- Deidara le contestó, con una media sonrisa.- empezamos a movernos, un.- El rubio volteó, ignorando la mirada cuestionante de Sasuke, y avanzó delicadamente por la habitación, de un extremo al otro, buscando. No pasaba por alto la mirada interesada que Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo. El rubio, sin embargo, no le ponía mucha atención al Uchiha. Sonrió con triunfo al encontrar la manija de la puerta que estaba buscando.

No poniéndole atención a la tierra ni a la suciedad de la pieza, Deidara le dio un tirón con fuerza. La puerta no se movió. El rubio parpadeó, y entonces decidió darle un empujón con fuerza. Ahora, la puerta se había abierto. Deidara asomó su cabeza al interior del pasillo, una penumbrosa oscuridad saludándolo.

Sasuke se asomó por encima del rubio.-No se puede ver nada.-recalcó el moreno.

Deidara rodó sus ojos azules.- _Obviamente,_ un. Para eso están las antorchas.

-Oh. Cierto.

El ojiazul dejó escapar una risita de sus labios, al tiempo de que agarraba la antorcha más cercana. Sasuke se vio confundido por un momento, antes de ir por la otra antorcha. Deidara miró al pasillo y suspiró, luego dando unos pasos dentro del pasillo. La luz de la tenue llama alumbraba a duras penas unos tres metros alrededor, pero eso era más que suficiente, pensaba Deidara. Sasuke parecía nervioso, en lo que cabía. Era gracioso verlo intentar parecer firme, sin-emociones y totalmente genial, cuando, Deidara sabía, estaba en realidad nervioso y con miedo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte…-comentó casualmente Deidara.

-¿Preocuparme? -Sasuke contestó demasiado rápido y atropelladamente.- ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De qué me voy a preocupar? No hay nada de que preocuparse…- un ruido se escuchó a un lado suyo y el Uchiha volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse que solo había sido una rata. Sasuke miró con nerviosismo y esperanza a Deidara.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad?

El rubio volteó, sin dejar de caminar, a ver a Sasuke. Abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero luego la cerró. Volteó y siguió su camino. Sasuke parpadeó e hizo una nota mental de no separarse del rubio.

•--•--•

Naruto seguía a Itachi de cerca, con sus manos puestas detrás de su cabeza en una manera despreocupada.

-Y si…-suspiró melancólicamente.-…fue un poco duro, pero lo hemos podido superar, de veras.

-Hn.

-Digo, yo siempre he sido alguien muy fuerte y eso.-Itachi levantó una ceja, mas no dijo nada.-Pero creo que Deidara fue el que sufrió más…

Itachi no dijo nada, lo que ocasionó que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

-¿Hola? -Se puso a un lado suyo.- Te estoy contando una horrible tragedia… ¿y tú solo contestas 'hmm'?

Itachi por fin volteó y lo miró con su cara impasible.-Naruto. No creo que la pérdida de una mascota, sea considerada una tragedia.

La boca de Naruto se abrió, pero no dijo nada. Luego volvió a hablar.- ¡Pero era un perro muy bueno!-se defendió.- ¡Dei estuvo muchos días lamentando su muerte! ¡De veras!

Itachi suspiró.- ¿Puedes hablar de otra cosa? - '_¿Podrías mejor hacer silencio?'_ iba a decir, pero no quería sonar grosero.

Naruto pensó un momento.- ¿Crees que Dei y Sasuke tarden mucho para llegar?

Itachi se tensó, pero siguió caminando. -Tú ya has estado en este lugar antes. Dímelo tú.

-Bueno, si.- Naruto parpadeó y bajó sus manos- Pero fue hace mucho…-el rubio rascó su nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo.-…cielos, casi tres años.-su sonrisa se suavizó.- Fue divertido, el viaje al templo. Éramos tres en ese entonces…-sacudió su cabeza.- Como sea, ¡No puedo esperar para encontrar tu anillo!

Itachi _casi_ sonríe ante la avidez del rubio y le contestó: - Es solo un anillo.- Oh, simplemente _tenía_ que romperle su burbujita de felicidad. O al menos hacer el intento.

Naruto no se inmutó.- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No es solo _un_ anillo!- Naruto lo miró y movió sus cejas.- Es _el_ anillo. Próximamente _tú_ anillo. Vamos, no puedes negar que estás emocionado…-Itachi le dio una mirada fría y Naruto se estremeció.- ¿…un poco?-agregó un poco después.

Itachi no le contestó. Si, estaba ansioso por terminar esto de una buena vez, y si, la curiosidad de saber sobre _El_ anillo le causaba cierta…molestia, pero lo mantenía interesado. Sinceramente, Itachi trataba de bloquear el sonido de la voz de Naruto (¡¿Qué?! Intenten permanecer más de una hora con él y veamos si aguantan…), pero no pudo. _Oh, desilusión._ Naruto seguía hablando de algo…

-…solo espero que no se encuentren con una _shicome_ de nuevo, de veras…

-¿Shicome?-Itachi preguntó.

Naruto lo miró, y un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del rubio, mientras asentía.- '_Las furias de las montañas._'-dijo.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

No me odien, onegai. Justo a penas los 2000 reglamentarios. Super-Ugh.

El capítulo me ha gustado un poco, pero eso se debe a que es la sexta vez que lo reescribo (así que me tenía que gustar), pero siento que no ha pasado absolutamente nada en él.

Like-Ugh. Tendré pronto mi X-mas break, así que (TAL VEZ) la próxima semana tendré el próximo capítulo. Depende de mi humor…y de los reviews xD El siguiente capítulo será mejor, lo prometo.

Monstruos, Acción, Sangre, Encantamientos, Magia. ¿Qué más pueden pedir?

•--•--•

ME GUSTO, metáfora89, andy, TU FAN, DEIDARA, Animae Fragile, ???, hiraki. Un inmenso gracias a ustedes, por estar siempre ahí y por su apoyo. Espero que me perdonen por la exagerada demora. **Gracias, gracias, gracias a los que dejan review.** Me hacen demasiado feliz, y no creo que merezca tan buenos review-dores como ustedes T.T

Por cierto, una fan loca y deskisiada, Oh, ¡Qué mas quisiera sino traducir todos los fics que se han escrito de Deidara! Es cierto, pero tiempo es lo menos que tengo. Un día, tal vez, llegue a traducir alguno. No hay ofensa, no te preocupes. Gracias por tu review.

**Uff, demasiado que hacer y tan poco tiempo X.x**

**¿Review? ¡Onegai! **


End file.
